<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their Omega by LadySansasDirewolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421409">Their Omega</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySansasDirewolf/pseuds/LadySansasDirewolf'>LadySansasDirewolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alternate Universe, Badass Rey, F/M, F/M/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I should be editing but no, Kinda, Kylo Ren &amp; Ben Solo are Twins, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Prince Ben Solo, Prince Kylo Ren, Sort of like Game of Thrones but Star Wars, Triad because why not?, Working out an idea - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySansasDirewolf/pseuds/LadySansasDirewolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years ago, the twin princes left Alderaan to explore the other countries, to make trade agreements, and to seek mates. Returning home at twenty-seven, Ben and Kylo are eager to assume the mantles of Alderaan and Naboo, to put all they've learned from their travels into practice.</p>
<p>But first, they have to introduce their mate to the family.</p>
<p>And explain what the hell a triad is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your Highness! Riders are approaching the main causeway to Aldera. It appears to be the young princes returned at long last from their travels. They should arrive here at the palace in two hours.” </p>
<p>Queen Regent Leia Organa Solo looked up over her glasses at the soldier who’d run in from the outer guard position. From her seat behind the ornate desk which dominated the Monarch’s Office, she was going through the afternoon’s letters and savoring a cup of tea. While still youthful, there were more grey hairs than there had been four years ago when her twin sons began their journey to find themselves. She applauded her boys for wanting to make a mark outside of their family lineage, but she missed her tall, lanky, awkward sons, especially whenever her wandering husband left on another of his ‘hunting adventures’. Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, she began issuing orders. </p>
<p>“Inform Queen Padme and General Anakin so they can meet us in the courtyard. Make sure the princes’ rooms are prepared for their return, along with any guests they may be bringing. Inform cook I’d like venison for dinner tomorrow, as it’s a favorite of both boys. Info Jess and Kaydel they have returned, as well as Master Kenobi and Han. And send a note to my brother. He should try and come too.” </p>
<p>“At once your Highness. Would you like to use the telescope to watch their approach?” </p>
<p>Taking the glass from 3PO, her political analyst and personal valet, she focused on the group of riders approaching the entrance to the causeway out to Aldera and the Royal Palace. She recognized at once the two enormous black war stallions belonging to the princes and to her delight, neither boy was wearing a helm, giving her a chance to spy on them from afar, to study the men they had become in these years away. </p>
<p>The eldest by seven minutes, Prince Benjamin Naberrie Organa Solo sported facial hair which hadn’t been there when he’d left at the age of twenty-three, along with deep black wavy locks that flowed behind him in the wind as he urged Whisperer toward the main gate. Gone was the shy awkward boy and in his place was her heir apparent. Experience had hopefully tempered the boy who second-guessed his choices and preferred books to politics, into the leader the people of Alderaan needed. </p>
<p>To his far left rode the black war stallion belonging to the younger twin, Anakin Skywalker Organa Solo, known to his friends and family as Kylo, to differentiate him from his grandfather, General Anakin Skywalker. Like Ben, Kylo wore no helmet, and Leia was dismayed to see a long sweeping scar across the right side of her son’s face, leading down into the collar of his cloak and tunic. Kylo urged Silencer just as vehemently as his brother did Whisperer and Leia broadened her vision to see the other riders in the group. </p>
<p>Her eye was caught by the white war horse in between the two blacks. The rider was wrapped from head to toe in a white fur wrap, but Leia could see bright hazel eyes lined with kohl peeking above the cloth which covered across the lower face. From the slight build and the possessive bent of her son’s even at full gallop, Leia could tell the rider in white was female. The remainder of the party lagged in the distance. </p>
<p>Pulling her cloak around her shoulders, the queen headed for the inner courtyard where the riders would be instructed to dismount. Her mother and father arrived just ahead of Leia. </p>
<p>Padme threw her arms around her only daughter. “They’re home! Did they send any word? Why were we not informed their caravan was on the way home?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know, Mother. I can only assume they have found whatever it was they were searching for out there.” </p>
<p>The three war horses thundered into the courtyard, pulled up short by their laughing riders. </p>
<p>Behind her, Leia heard her two wards sliding into their places, sighing at the men before them. Leia nodded, unsure of a potential confrontation this early in her sons’ arrival. Tears prickled the corners of her eyes as she beheld the tall, broad, strangers who were her sons and heirs. </p>
<p>“Ben, Kylo,” her voice was strangled with emotion. </p>
<p>The two boys froze, looking for her along the bailey. But then, strangely, both boys stopped looking for their mother and turned their entire attention to the rider on the white horse. Leia and the others assembled watched agog as the boys carefully handed down the delicately wrapped rider, both of them adjusting the wrap and assuring themselves of her safety.  </p>
<p>Everyone trooped inside to the main hall, where fires were constantly burning to chase away the early evening fall chill, and bowls were set out for washing hands and faces. As both Ben and Kylo unwrapped their cloaks and tunics, again they turned to their guest in white. </p>
<p>When Ben bent his head to help with the white fur, Leia’s eyes widened and a gasp filled the room when everyone noticed the bite on her son’s right mating gland. But before a word could be spoken, her eyes witnessed the same size mark on Kylo’s left gland. </p>
<p>“Boys?” </p>
<p>Ben smiled at his mother. </p>
<p>“All will be explained in a moment.” </p>
<p>The white fur dropped away and underneath was a tall, slender Omega, with golden, sun-kissed skin and freckles across her nose. Her brunette hair was in a strange mixture of braids and pony tails, and she wore tan leggings underneath a white tunic. She was breath-taking, like the sun bottled in human form, with a scent that reminded Leia of warm summer nights on Naboo, the chirp of night crickets, flowers fragrant in the still of the night, and the smell of intrigue on the breeze, mixed with the warm leather and sun warmed linen scent of Ben. </p>
<p>And the leather and chocolate coffee smoothness of Kylo? </p>
<p>Leia’s eyes raced to the neck of the young Omega. </p>
<p>There were claiming bites on both sides of her neck. </p>
<p>“Mother,” Ben began, taking the girl’s right hand as Kylo took her left, “may we introduce you to Rey of Jakku. Our mate and wife.” </p>
<p>Leia stared at her sons, and then at Rey, and then back at her sons. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry? What was that again?” </p>
<p>Kylo kissed Rey’s hand before releasing it to take his mothers. </p>
<p>“Mother, the three of us are mated. Highly compatible mates, just like Grandpa and Nana Padme only in a triad form. The Je’daii priest who married us said it was because Ben and I are identical twins. Our soul was split between us at conception, which is why our use of the Force is magnified when we work together. Rey is our soulmate, the completion of all we are. Knowing how Nana Padme feels about making things right, we were married in the Church of the Force in Tatooine by Father Lor San Tekka. He knows Nana and Grandpa, and said they rest assured he wouldn’t have married us unless it was the Will of the Force.” </p>
<p>Anakin looked startled. “He’s right. I haven’t heard of Father San Tekka since your mother was younger. Has he been in Jakku all this time?” </p>
<p>Ben nodded. “He’s been helping watch over Rey. She was the only Omega in Plutt’s care, but she would have died long ago if not for Father San Tekka.” </p>
<p>The girl turned her large, expressive eyes to both her Alphas with questions on her face, then tentatively stuck out her hand. Her accent was High Imperial, which threw both Leia and her parents. How could a Core language and accent make its way to the outer territories and Jakku?</p>
<p>“It is a great pleasure to meet the mother of my Alphas, and I will endeavor to be the best of possible mates for both Ben and Kylo.” </p>
<p>Her voice was sultry, accented and her insecurity bled into every word. Leia, an Alpha herself, immediately moved to assure the girl. </p>
<p>“I’m so very happy to meet you, Rey, and I only wish I had known my sons had found their mate, I would have been better prepared.” </p>
<p>“Well, we’ve been in a hurry to get home.” Ben supplied. </p>
<p>Kylo added in, “Yeah. It’s been a wild ride home from Jakku. Rey’s guardian, a despicable blob named Unkar Plutt, wasn’t too happy that we ran off with his only Omega foster child. He was going to sell her maidenhead to some ancient Alpha. Had it all arranged like she was livestock, not a person. We met Rey and her handmaiden at an oasis before we arrived in Jakku, so were already aware of the deplorable conditions in which they were being housed. We started only to free her to a life of her own choosing when, as we reached the Oasis of D’Qar, she went into heat. The, attentions,” Kylo blushed furiously, unable to believe he was having this conversation with his mother, “of one of us alone only left Rey frustrated and in greater pain. Once we both bit her, at the same time, well, the pain went away.” </p>
<p>Leia shook her head. “Very odd, yet apparently sanctioned by the Church. We will discuss this after you have all had a chance to rest. Where is the rest of your party?” </p>
<p>“Poe and Armitage will be along shortly, as will Father San Tekka. They have Rey’s handmaid with them, Rose Tico of Hayes Minor. We were eager to get here and see you after so long.” </p>
<p>“I’m so very glad to see both you, and to meet Rey. Now, your rooms have been prepared. .” </p>
<p>“Oh, that is something Kylo and I are in agreement upon. Rey will be with us both, so we would like to use the Imperial quarters on the fourth floor, including the heat room, if that’s all right with you and Nana Padme? The rooms are larger and the bed can well accommodate our height.” </p>
<p>Leia stared at her sons and realized she was entering a new world and she wasn’t sure what the conventions for a triad mating might entail, then blew a fuse trying not to imagine her two sons and this sweet girl but the harder she tried the worse her imagine ran amok.</p>
<p>Padme, seemingly aware of her daughter’s mental acrobatics, spoke up.  “Rey, I’m Padme, their grandmother. I’m so glad to meet you and cannot wait to learn more about this unique situation and what it means for the future of our family. Lor San Tekka is an old friend and we shall welcome him as such.” </p>
<p>Rey blushed as both brothers, smiled in gratitude at their petite grandmother. Leia swallowed and took a deep breath before replying. </p>
<p>“I’m sure that won’t be a problem boys, but for tonight can you just stay in the family wing?” </p>
<p>The three of them shared a look that Leia swore seemed like a silent conversation before Ben nodded at the other two. “We’d rather have the guest suite. Larger rooms and not across the hall from you and Han, if he’s even here.” </p>
<p>Blushing, Leia nodded as she pulled the bell rope. Enough time to bring the boys up to speed on her relationship with their father later, once things were calmer. The palace head housekeeper, an unassuming woman with the fancy name of Larma D’Acy whom the boys called Aunt Ma when they were younger because they thought it was funny, arrived in short order. </p>
<p>“Larma, would you please have the ambassador’s suite prepared for the princes and their new mate? And assign staff to them? I don’t know if Finn is still around to valet for the boys until Poe and Armitage return tomorrow but we’ll need a lady’s maid for the princess until hers arrives.” </p>
<p>It was mildly amusing to watch the housekeeper’s face as she tried to not stare at the princes and their shared mate. Leia smiled to herself, wishing she could articulate her own feelings about this situation. Watching D’Acy’s normally stoic expression switch to one of confusion and curiosity, Leia wasn’t surprised when the woman could hold her tongue no longer. </p>
<p>“Your Highness, Princes, I’m not trying to be rude or obtuse, but you both mated the same woman?” </p>
<p>Ben smirked, “We did.” </p>
<p>“And you haven’t killed each other yet?” </p>
<p>“Well, it’s only been three months but so far so good,” Kylo quipped. </p>
<p>“As children you couldn’t even share a bedroom without brawling, how are you sharing a mate?” </p>
<p>All three stared with ice in their gazes. Apparently this was as far as their sense of humor about the situation would stretch.</p>
<p>“That question seems a little personal, considering you just met me,” Rey’s voice was quiet yet steady. Ben stood at her right side, ready to pull his Omega away while Kylo stepped forward to protect against the rest of the room. “The Force brought the three of us together. We do not question what has happened, why should anyone else care?” </p>
<p>D’Acy looked at the young woman. “Do you love them both, or did you trap them into this?” </p>
<p>Rey gasped as Ben and Kylo both growled in warning. Leia put her hand on the housekeeper’s arm. “Larma, that was uncalled for.” </p>
<p>“No, Queen Leia. She asked, you will all hear my answer so I will not be asked such an obvious question again.” The girl raised her chin defiantly, and immediately Leia knew what attracted her sons to this child-like woman. “Yes, I love them both. I trapped no one into anything. Instead I ran from them until the three of us could fight this no longer. The Force will not be denied.” </p>
<p>Tears began to swell in those large hazel eyes, and Ben hissed as Kylo pulled Rey into his arms and began ushering her toward the guest quarters. </p>
<p>“This conversation is now over,” Ben spat at his mother. “We always arise at dawn to meditate and train, so we will be retiring for the evening. We shall join everyone for breakfast afterward.” </p>
<p>As the three moved toward the doorway, Leia’s ward Kaydel ran forward and laid her hand on Kylo’s arm. The simple instinct of a childhood friend who’d always dreamed of more with a boy who had no interest.  </p>
<p>“Kylo, I’ve waited so long for you to return.” </p>
<p>It was so quick, and so fluid, in looking back Leia couldn’t even remember the movement Rey made, but before the words had left the blonde maiden’s mouth, Rey had the shorter girl pinned against the wall, a wickedly sharp hunting knife pressed against Kaydel’s milk white throat. Kaydel’s blue eyes were wide with fear and confusion. </p>
<p>Gently, Ben put his hand on Rey’s shoulder, slowly moving his hand down her arm until his larger hand engulfed her own. With a firm yet slow motion he pulled the knife from Rey’s hand, his mouth by her ear, whispering as his mate’s eyes darkened with jealous fury. </p>
<p>Leia couldn’t hear what Ben whispered, but Rey’s response was for the room. </p>
<p>“She put her hand on my mate, Alpha. In Jakku, I could take her hand and no one would blink.” </p>
<p>Kylo threw off the outer tunic Kaydel’s hand touched and threw it at Rey’s feet. “Kitten, I removed what she touched. You know she means nothing to Ben or to me. You are our mate.” </p>
<p>“But she touched you Alpha.” </p>
<p>“She touched my clothing,” Kylo corrected, taking the opportunity to pull Rey against his broad chest. “Only you can touch my body. You are my mate, you are my wife, and one day you will bear our sons. Come, let’s head for our room and you can bathe the strange stink off.” </p>
<p>She let Ben take the knife, and Kaydel ran crying from the room. Ben looked at his mother and grandparents. </p>
<p>“We aren’t sorry and we aren’t going to change anything. Father San Tekka can explain everything much better than we can. We’re too emotional. If it feels like an attack, all of us tend to become territorial. Please apologize to Kay for our mate’s temper, but Rey had to fight for every inch of ground she ever gained since she was a child of five. No one watched over her, no one took her in and told her it would be better, because the one person who was supposed to care, cared only for what she could bring him. Rey raised herself, and Kylo and I intend to make sure we’re there for her, always.” </p>
<p>A quick glance at Rey’s face, sheltered in Kylo’s arms, showed large tears rolling silently down the girl’s face. Leia took a moment to call out to the Force for peace and guidance. Instead it was her father who calmed the tensions. </p>
<p>“Boys, Kaydel knows better. She should never have touched a mated Alpha especially not in front of his Omega. Take care of Rey. Your grandmother and I look forward to learning more about her and how this extraordinary match took place. Good night boys, we’re very glad you’re home.” </p>
<p>Both Ben and Kylo relaxed their defensive stances, seeing Anakin’s acceptance. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Grandpa,” Kylo smiled. “Good night everyone.” </p>
<p>The three disappeared out of the door and down the hallway to the guest suite. </p>
<p>Leia exhaled loudly and sat down in a heap on the couch. </p>
<p>Boy did she need a drink.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pause</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reaching the door to their new suite, Kylo carried Rey over the thresh hold while Ben began their usual nighttime routine, bathing, snack time for Rey, and bedtime. Heading into the bathroom, he started the water in the large tub while Kylo rang for food and drink, then busied himself pulling out clean towels and oils for them to soothe into Rey’s skin after their bath. Years of sun exposure in Jakku had left her with damage on her shoulders and across her nose and cheeks, which both men adored but also worried about in terms of future dangers. Oil massages had become another of their indulgences toward their beautiful mate. </p>
<p>Finding Rey had been the single bright spot of the years they’d been away from Alderaan. The trip started as an opportunity to learn more about the various countries and leaders they would be working with once they ascended to their thrones. It turned into the worst dating game in the history of dating. Country after country, one bland, stinky Omega after another paraded in front of the twins like cattle until they swore a pact – either someone had to appeal to them both or no one would. Neither would marry just for the sake of an heir. Both Alphas longed for their own special Omega, the one they knew was waiting. At the time, this pact seemed to guarantee their continued single life, until the night they arrived at the Oasis of Takodana on their way to Jakku. </p>
<p>The splashing of water alerted them to the presence of another at the spacious watering hole, but it wasn’t until they came closer, the twins discovered the water nymph was a tantalizing Omega, who introduced herself as Rey. Just Rey, though her accent placed her from the Imperial countries of either Exegol or Coruscant, her clothing bespoke of the desert and the wilderness. Everything was fine, until she’d risen from the water, her back showing above the towel draped across her ass and up under arms. What they saw brought red to both men’s eyes. </p>
<p>Lash marks. </p>
<p>Dozens upon dozens of repetitive lash marks scarred her golden back, interspersing the warm skin with ugly patches of red and pink and white. </p>
<p>It had taken every skill Rey had in her arsenal as a fighter and an Omega to keep them from riding into Niima and destroying everyone in sight, especially her guardian, a hideous man with the equally hideous name of Unkar Plutt. With immediate death not an option, Ben and Kylo settled for helping Rey win her freedom, before Plutt could sell the virgin Omega into sexual slavery or worse. They made their plans, and Rey departed, returning her own secret ways through the desert and home to Niima, while the boys’ caravan continued on the main road. Their arrival in Niima two days later was eye-opening. </p>
<p> Unkar Plutt was an evil man, a Beta, and it was obvious none of his so-called children were actually blood relations. All were severely underfed and in an odd assortment of worn clothing. The princes tried to be good guests, but when Plutt smacked Rey across the face, told her to shut up like a good Omega, then informed the two that they were welcome to fuck any female in his employ except Rey as, “her cunt was already sold”, it had been all Ben could do to pull Kylo off before the man was dead. </p>
<p>They left Niima that night, taking Rey and her hand maiden, Rose, fleeing homeward. Plutt’s men pursued them for a week before giving up and heading back to Jakku. After that, the caravan leisurely made its way toward Alderaan, more than nine weeks away. Rey and Rose never left Jakku prior to their escape, and the twins enjoyed showing them the varied landscapes and climates of the Republic member nations. Daily they rode side by side by side and talked about their lives, their pasts, their dreams for the future. There was a kinship and a compulsion that all three denied strongly. </p>
<p>But at night when they separated to their own tents, each twin felt something wrong in leaving Rey alone, and it was all she could do each night to not sneak into their tent and sleep between them. It was odd how they were both attracted to her scent, especially when others in their entourage swore oaths they could not scent the girl, even when she stood directly in front of them. Even odder she seemed to have strong feelings for both princes. With all three running from their complex emotions, everything blew up three weeks into their trip home. </p>
<p>Rey went into an unexpected heat.  </p>
<p>Kylo blushed even now, remembering how, when nothing appeared to reduce Rey’s fever they’d approached a small village for help. There the brothers heard the traveling priest describing in vivid detail the causes of a triad in the Force, and how only mating with both Alphas at once would end the torment her body was undergoing. Neither brother hesitated to mate the lithe force of nature Omega, who drove them crazy and love struck in equal measures. Her ability to care for herself since childhood made the Alphas proud of their capable mate, but extremely overprotective. That made for some interesting battles. </p>
<p>Kylo’s face could attest to that fact. </p>
<p>“Come on, kitten,” he swept Rey back into his arms. “Ben’s waiting, and then it’s off to bed until food arrives.” </p>
<p>“I’m not tired, Kylo. I want to see the gardens you told me about.” </p>
<p>He fixed her with his stern Alpha face. “It’s dark outside, Rey. The gardens will wait for tomorrow. I promise. There's a large open arena where we can practice in the morning.” </p>
<p>“Yes, Kylo.” </p>
<p>Carrying Rey into the bathroom, he smiled to himself at her expression once she saw the enormous bath big enough for all three of them, the individual dressing stations and closets. Two only, not three but a few changes with a skilled craftsman, and the rooms would be perfect for the triad. Until they began a family. </p>
<p>Kylo gently stripped Rey, then helped her down to Ben, who was already in the tub ready to ease her body into the steaming, bubble-filled water. As Ben settled her into his lap, Kylo stripped his own stained travel gear and dumped it in a corner with his brother’s. Stepping down into the tub, he sank under the water, running his fingers through his hair to help loose weeks of travel from the thick ebony strands. </p>
<p>When he surfaced, Ben and Rey were discussing her impressions of Alderaan and their family. </p>
<p>“I do not think your mother likes me.”  Rey’s face was carefully neutral, but both men knew to look deeper into her eyes for the hurt and insecurity that always threatened to overwhelm their mate’s defenses. “I am sure she imagined you would each return with a mate, not one you share like a toy. Your grandparents are harder to read. I am not sure how they feel about this situation.” </p>
<p>Ben growled, as Kylo’s brow clenched. Their Omega wasn’t allowed to talk poorly about herself anymore. In the beginning it had been a constant bad habit ingrained in her by that blob Plutt, but with their patient care, finally she’d begun to see her worth. Neither man would let her slide back into old habits. </p>
<p>“Omega,” Ben commanded. “Not again. You cannot put yourself down. We will not allow such falsehoods to come from your sweet lips. Do you understand? Everyone in this country can go fuck themselves if they don’t like this. The Force brought us together. We don’t question the Whill of the Force.” </p>
<p>She ducked her head and wouldn’t look either of them in the eyes. </p>
<p>“Yes, Alphas.” </p>
<p>Ben pulled her face around to look at him. “Rey...”  </p>
<p>The meaning was clear. Don’t hide. Kylo picked up the shampoo, poured some into his hand, and motioned for Ben to remove the ties in her hair. Once loose, he began to gently work the thick lather through her locks, filling the room with the fresh scent of sandalwood and citrus. Rey closed her eyes and moaned with happiness. The sound went straight to his groin, reminding him of something. </p>
<p>“Tonight will be the first time we’ll sleep in an actual bed together. Nothing personal kitten, but I’m about done with sleeping under the stars. My back is killing me. I feel old.” </p>
<p>“Promise me, Kylo, that we will not leave anytime soon? I think I am tired of new landscapes.” </p>
<p>Ben chuckled as he grabbed a bar of soap and began to soap up Rey’s body while Kylo rinsed the lather from her hair. “That’s a sentence I never thought I’d hear you utter, sweetheart.” </p>
<p>“My heart still wants to travel,” she confessed, “but my body says enough. I think my ass would rebel if I tried to sit astride Kyra right now.” </p>
<p>“Perhaps a good night’s sleep will refresh your body.” </p>
<p>She glared at the older of her two mates. “Sleep is all we will be doing tonight. I am too tired.” </p>
<p>“Us too, sweetheart,” Ben agreed. “I’m never leaving Alderaan and Naboo again.” </p>
<p>For a long moment she relaxed in the water as the men completed bathing themselves. Rey sat on the ledge inside the tub, pulling her legs up to her chest as she watched the two. </p>
<p>“What about the girls who your mother raised? The one who touch Kylo? I will not allow any Omega or Beta to take what is mine. Must I fight every single female in this kingdom to claim you again?” </p>
<p>Kylo pulled her onto his lap, nuzzling his bite on her neck. </p>
<p>“No, kitten. They wouldn’t know how to hold a dagger let alone a sword or a light saber. We are yours and yours alone. And you are ours. Mother will speak to Kaydel, remind her that touching us isn’t the best idea now that Ben and I have a mate. I’m sure it was just a childish impulse. Now, let me get out and get dry so I can help Ben with you.” </p>
<p>He handed her back to Ben, then stepped out, dripping water as he grabbed two warm towels for Rey. Ben handed up her to Kylo who enveloped her in the towels and scooped her up and carried her to their bed. Ben poured a handful of the sweet almond oil scented with sandalwood and jasmine. Rey lay on her belly, as Ben massaged the fragrant mixture into her back while Kylo started on her legs. </p>
<p>For a long time, there was no sound other than the occasional moan of pleasure from Rey’s lips. Just as they finished her back and worked to flip her over, she spoke quietly. </p>
<p>“Who was this girl to you, Kylo? Why was she so eager to touch you?” </p>
<p>Kylo looked up into Rey’s eyes and winced at the insecurity and fear he saw in their depths. </p>
<p>“Once, a long time ago, before we left Aldera, I made the mistake of kissing Kaydel during a holiday gala. But I made her no promises and told her before we left not to think anything about it, that the chances I would return with a mate were almost one hundred percent. Ben and I have known Jess and Kay since they were children. It will take some adjusting for them to realize we are not the boys they played with in the gardens.” </p>
<p>Ben drizzled warm oil on Rey’s nipples. When she frowned, he grinned and kissed her lightly on the forehead. “Sorry. But in the spirit of honesty, the night Kylo kissed Kay I kissed Jess. But nothing sparked, so we both laughed it off as drunken curiosity.” </p>
<p>Rey huffed in mock anger. “You both kissed someone before me, yet I have kissed no one but you. Perhaps I need to find another Alpha to practice with, even the score.” </p>
<p>Both brothers growled and dove closer to their Omega’s sides, each planting light kisses along her jaw line and neck until her frown disappeared and she giggled </p>
<p>Soon the three were snug in the oversized bed, Rey in the middle of her two Alphas. </p>
<p>Ben pulled her into his chest, facing Kylo with her legs entwined with both brothers. In no time at all, both could tell she was sound asleep. Ben motioned for his brother to join him on the balcony. He left the door open in case Rey were to wake or worse, have one of her nightmares. Outside the night was still, the chill in the air reminding that fall was ending, winter would soon be upon both kingdoms. Ben took a deep breath and leaned against the railing, looking at the lake and the surrounding mountains. </p>
<p>“Gods it’s so good to be home,” he murmured. </p>
<p>“It is,” Kylo agreed. “Tomorrow is going to be hard for all of us.” </p>
<p>“Worse on her.” </p>
<p>“Agreed. But what do we do? We can’t hide her away from the gossips. People won’t understand.” </p>
<p>“People,” Ben scoffed, “don’t have to understand. Once Mother is on board, Nana and Grandpa will agree, then we only have to combine the kingdoms. It can work, it WILL work.  People just need to get to know her. She’s our center, our balance. Together the three of us will make a real difference to our people.” </p>
<p>“Do you think the First Order will attempt to follow Rey again, or did we lose them in Dantooine?” </p>
<p>Ben stared out at the distant lake. </p>
<p>“I don’t know, Ky. I don’t know.” </p>
<p>***** </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Padme and Anakin sat quietly on the couch in the family’s private den as Leia paced back and forth, ranting about her sons. </p>
<p>If it weren’t for the fact they were his grandsons, Anakin might be upset as well. However, the former Je’daii General had seen strange things in his many tours of duty. With the blood of thousands on his hands, he would be the first person to say to give the boys a chance to lay out their explanation. His wife seemed to be of a similar temperament. </p>
<p>“Leia,” Padme finally interrupted her daughter’s tirade, “we cannot deny there is something unique between Rey and the twins. I’m not Force sensitive but I could see the love and devotion between the three of them. Whatever storms they encounter the three will weather them together. We can either be a part of their new family, or we can be outside. Personally, I would prefer to know more about my new granddaughter before I throw her to the winds.” </p>
<p>“Mother I have nothing against Rey save for the fact she is one person! The people will be scandalized.” </p>
<p>“How do you know? We have to hear them out. I’ve known Father San Tekka since I was a teenager. The letter from him confirms a triad is as possible in the Force as a dyad. Between the three of them, they share one complete soul. The rarity of half a soul splitting again for identical twins is so astronomical we don’t even have words to describe the odds. But it fits with how moody and quick to temper both boys were before this trip. The calm, rational young men who presented their mate to us this evening were balanced, ready to rule, matured.” </p>
<p>Leia glared at her mother, obviously at odds with Padme’s assessment of Rey. Anakin decided to intervene, against his better judgement. </p>
<p>“Leia, as your Father and another Force Sensitive I can assure you there is nothing malicious about the girl, or her feelings. They are truly all in love, can you not sense the happiness in the Force that surrounds them?” </p>
<p>“Besides, you have bigger problems than your sons.” Padme leaned forward, elbows on her knees. “Kaydel will have to leave. Rey will never rest with an unmated Omega near her mates, and it isn’t fair to any of the children to add that stress into the mix. Once Dameron returns, he and Jess are completing their bond and she will be moving to his estate near Yavin. But for Kay we need to arrange a match and the further from Aldera the better.” </p>
<p>For the first time, Leia stopped her pacing and sat down heavily in the closest armchair. “I know. It’s so devastating. I was certain she’d outgrown that childish crush on Kylo especially with so many years apart. But she’s on Rey’s mind now. It would be cruel to let Kay remain. Perhaps the boys met someone on their travels we could cement an alliance with through marriage. After all, the girl is as close to the Crown Princes as if she were a blood sister. An alliance with Alderaan and Naboo is no small gift to dangle. Especially with the princes both off the table.” </p>
<p>“Mother, what did Father San Tekka say about the boys and Rey? Did he offer any words of wisdom, assurances I can use with the councils? No one is going to be jumping for joy over this situation.” </p>
<p>Anakin stood up and walked across to his daughter, drawing her up by the hands. </p>
<p>“Stop fighting tomorrow’s battles tonight. Nothing can be changed and things may look brighter in morning after a good night’s sleep and a soothing cup of tea. Have you heard from Luke, or Han?” </p>
<p>“Luke is on his way and should arrive in time for dinner. A message has been sent to Han. Whether or not he responds I cannot say.” </p>
<p>With a hug to each parent, Leia departed. Anakin helped his wife from her seat and they headed for bed. As he watched Padme braid her hair before sleep, he lay on the bed and pondered his grandsons and their unique situation. </p>
<p>“Where are you, Ani? Don’t shut me out.” </p>
<p>“Thinking about Rey and the boys, about how strongly the Force reacts around the three of them.” </p>
<p>“She’s a lovely girl. The boys seem head over heels for her, and so appears to adore them both as well.” </p>
<p>Anakin waved his hand to close the balcony drapes, then rolled over to face his wife as she climbed into bed. “How in the world did a child with a High Imperial background end up in the deserts of Jakku? And that Plutt character? Sounds like the Republic Sentient Being Trafficking Bureau needs to pay him a visit. Remind me to call Gael Ackbar. He’s director over there now.” </p>
<p>Padme snuggled up to his husband’s chest. “Is it horrible of me to hope they have children soon? New great grand-babies to spoil?” </p>
<p>“No, just makes you female.” </p>
<p>“I can accept that,” she sniffed, one hand rubbing his chest gently. “But our grandsons are married. Mated. And grown up. I’m so proud of them. When they stood up for Rey against us after Kaydel touch Ky, my heart wanted to burst with pride.” </p>
<p>“Me too, Padme. Now, let’s sleep. I want to watch the children spar in the morning. Obi Wan will be there as well as Luke. Something is telling me it a show we won’t want to miss.” </p>
<p>He closed his eyes and listened to Padme’s breathing even out. It was quite a while before sleep overtook his racing thoughts. </p>
<p>***** </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia had just returned to her rooms when a soft knock alert her to Kaydel’s appearance. </p>
<p>“Oh, Kay. Just go on to bed tonight, dear. We’ll sort everything out tomorrow, all right?” </p>
<p>“Leia, I’m so sorry to have caused a problem. I had no idea the girl would be almost ferel but I suppose being raised as she was it’s to be expected. While I applaud the princes for making a statement what will they do when the Councils reject her?” </p>
<p>The Queen Regent sat down in her favorite armchair and stared at her ward. When had the girl become such an elitist? Is that what the boys heard when she spoke? True, it wasn’t conventional, but it was sanctioned by the Church and both boys were stubborn enough that if forced to choose between the thrones or the girl, it wasn’t a sure thing they’d choose the thrones. More than once both boys had let her know how keenly they felt her absence as they were growing up, how they'd often felt she chose work over them. She’d seen more happiness in them since their arrival home than in most of the year’s they’d lived at home. </p>
<p>“Kaydel, you must not speak such things about the Crown Princess. Rey is unconventional, yes. But she appears to be a warm, caring, strong Omega and the boys are very happy.” </p>
<p>The blonde hissed with such venom it frightened Leia. </p>
<p>“Of course, they’re happy. Something they can share. It’s disgusting.” </p>
<p>Leia sat up straight. This had to be stopped now, before the child's poison could spread.</p>
<p>“Kaydel, you are confined to your rooms until such time as a mating can be arranged for you, somewhere far from Alderaan and Naboo. You are not to contact Ben or Kylo in any manner. This is the will of the Queen.” Leia picked up her bell and rang for one of her ladies. When she turned around, the child's color had gone pale as the gravity of her situation began to sink in. </p>
<p>"Ah, Lady Erso. Just who I had in mind. Please escort Lady Connix to her quarters and remain until guards arrive. Kaydel is to go nowhere nor speak to anyone until she leaves Aleraan.” </p>
<p>“Yes your Highness,” the younger woman smiled. </p>
<p>“Your Highness! Leia, please? I promise to stay away just don’t send me from my home.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry dear, but even Queen Padme and General Anakin are insistent you go. An unmated Omega near to two Alphas with a highly jealous Omega who you’ve already aggravated? It’s too dangerous. This is for your protection not just punishment.” </p>
<p>Kaydel burst into tears and sank into a puddle on the floor. “Why couldn’t he just love me? Why did he have to meet her? Why couldn’t it be Ben?” </p>
<p>Leia pulled Kay into her tight embrace. “I’m so sorry. It just doesn’t work that way, dear, and you know that. Take this time to get him out of your mind and focus on a new future. Somewhere fun perhaps?” </p>
<p>For the longest time after Lady Erso escorted Kaydel back to her room, one of the girl’s questions keep ringing in Leia’s ears. </p>
<p>Why couldn’t it be just Ben?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Alliances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote and deleted this chapter three times. It's still not what I wanted, but a lot closer than it was.  Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin was pouring his second cup of tea when Padme made her way from the bedroom to the balcony table they used for personal meals. Neither of them slept well the previous night, too concerned with their daughter’s irrational response to the boys and their mate. A student of the Force since childhood, Anakin knew that it was entirely possible for a triad soul to exist, just as it was for a dyad soul. If Ben and Kylo were indeed bound to this girl by the Force, Leia only risked angering powerful fates by opposing the match. </p><p>“Good morning my love. You seem troubled.” </p><p>Padme took the cup her husband offered, gently pouring a small dot of cream and one lump of sugar before answering. </p><p>“I’m afraid Leia is going to do something to push the boys away. We need to make sure that both Ben and Kylo understand we are in their corner and support them and Rey.” </p><p>Anakin frowned. </p><p>“What do you think she would do?” </p><p>“Well, push them to set Rey aside or deny them the throne and that’s just to start. I hate to confess but our daughter has a vindictive streak and since Han started spending more and more time off exploring, she’s gotten worse. I don’t want to lose my only grandsons and their mate because she’s too pig-headed to admit she’s not thinking clearly.” </p><p>“I’ll meet with them down in the gardens. They plan on sparring early this morning and I’m anxious to see how they’ve improved over the past four years. I saw a saber hanging from Rey’s belt. I’m assuming she’s skilled as a warrior as well.” </p><p>“Thank you, Ani. Is Obi-Wan meeting you?” </p><p>“No, I’ve asked him to escort you to the observation balcony with the rest of the court who wish to welcome the boys back home. Chef is going to serve brunch after their training session is done.” </p><p>“Wonderful. I think I’ll check with Rey and see if I can claim a few hours of her time today. She needs a warmer wardrobe coming from Jakku, along with sturdy boots and cloaks.” </p><p>They ate in companionable silence for a while, each content to let the other ease into the day. It was one of the many things they’d learned from more than fifty years together, not counting their adventures as children. Once Anakin almost lost her, his own stupidity and fear nearing costing him his wife, his children, and his best friend. Every day since then, Anakin blessed the Maker each morning for the gifts with which he’d been blessed. </p><p>“Padme, I have a strong feeling in the Force your suspicions about Leia might be right. If for some reason our daughter throws her weight around, I’m going to tell Kylo to take Rey and Ben and head for Theed Palace. We can ensure their safety and Jar Jar will love seeing the twins now that they are grown up and settled. He’ll help keep them safe.” </p><p>“Excellent suggestion. I’ll send word to the palace at once. Now, you better hurry if you want to speak with the children before Leia awakes. My gut says to be prepared.” </p><p>Anakin smiled, leaning over to kiss his wife on the cheek. </p><p>“You’ve been surrounded by the Force for too long, my love. Your senses are attuned to our family to a heightened level.” </p><p>Once out of their private apartments, he headed for the training field Ben showed him the night before. Long ago it was a tournament field, before that – a battle field. Now as he approached in the dim early morning light, it was a meditation zone for three bodies seated in a triangle. </p><p>Kylo opened his eyes as Anakin approached, rising from the grass to hug his grandfather. Anakin had a soft spot for his namesake and pulled him tighter for a long moment before grabbing the younger man’s shoulders and standing back to look at him in full. </p><p>“Grandfather,” the smile on Kylo’s face was broad and filled with happiness. “I’ve missed you so much. How’s Nana Padme? Everything all right?” </p><p>“Everything is perfect now that you and Ben have returned home with your beautiful mate. Would you introduce me?” </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>Ben and Rey both rose from the grass and Anakin got his first good look at the young Omega who’d claimed his grandsons. She wasn’t built like most Omegas, with curves and hips. Rey was tall and willowy, slender but he could see the cords of muscle in her arms. Her hands were rough, indicating a lifetime of hard work, and there were faint scars up and down both forearms. </p><p>Her eyes were a brilliant hazel fire and her brunette hair tied vertically in three buns on the back of her head. Walking toward him, Anakin noticed her graceful movements and radiant smile and clapped Kylo on the shoulder. </p><p>“Your mate is beautiful, Ky. You and Ben did good.” </p><p>“Thank you, Grandfather. It doesn’t bother you?” </p><p>Anakin waited until all three were gathered around before answering. </p><p>“Your grandmother and I are very happy for you all. Those brought together by the Force possess bonds unlike traditional Je’daii couples. We welcome Rey to our family and are proud to call her our granddaughter in love. I’ve spoken with Obi-Wan and several other masters and we are delighted at your mating. That said, there are those who are not happy, and your mother alas, is one of them.” </p><p>“As I said last night, Grandfather, Kylo and I are not going to apologize and we aren’t going to set aside our mate for political convenience. Neither of us is that interested in the throne if it means hurting our souls.” </p><p>“Don’t worry. Padme and I are well aware of your stance. Reminds us of back when we had to hide our relationship, until we decided love was more important than image. Your mother doesn’t adhere to that tenet. To that end, we have a possible solution. Should Leia make staying here in Aldera impossible, you three are to head to Theed Palace. Padme’s old friend Jar Jar has been informed of who you are and is already stocking the palace for your arrival. If Leia wants to play hardball, you have somewhere to run and recoup.” </p><p>“Thank you,” both boys had tears glistening in their eyes. Rey stepped forward, and when she began speaking, Anakin felt the depth of her gratitude, and her unfamiliarity with family. </p><p>“You’re an orphan,” Anakin blurted to Rey. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to just throw that out there.” </p><p>“No, it’s all right,” Rey’s Imperial accent threw him, reminded him of the old emperor, “I was a slave from the age of five until meeting Ben and Kylo. My parents sold me to Governor Plutt and I never saw them again.” </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Rey. Our family knows about slavery. My mother, Shmi, was a slave.” </p><p>Rey nodded, a new light of understanding blooming. Anakin understood. The girl visibly relaxed as she let herself feel a sense of safety and family, perhaps for the first time in her young life. Moment by moment, Anakin grew more impressed with his grandsons and their beautiful new mate. </p><p>“Ben! Kylo!” </p><p>All turned to watch Poe Dameron trotting across the lawn to join them. Anakin liked Dameron, to a point. The young man had a bright future but no patience. He tended to run into the fight and then assess the situation. It could well end up getting him killed one day. </p><p>With Dameron bringing the younger ones their weapons, Anakin retired to the sidelines to watch the three warm up. Rey was tall, but the boys had at least seven inches on her not to mention fifty to sixty pounds each. Using staffs, the three of them began a round robin style of attack and defense, and Anakin noticed the skill and experience his grandsons gained during their travels. Both were powerful, forward fighters, always on the offensive, watching each other’s back.  </p><p>Rey was the wildcard, spinning and dancing between them, only to whirl away before either could land a solid hit on her. He’d never seen anyone move so naturally, and when the three began sparring with each other, there was a pattern to the movements, a sense of purpose behind each thrust and parry. But more than that was the expressions and attitudes of the three people participating in the training. </p><p>Both his grandsons wore broad smiles, and occasionally he could hear one of them laugh, deep and loving. Rey’s expression was pure adoration. Even as the tempo of the fight increased, she teased her mates, her feet twirling hither and yon as they expanded their combat. Within moment, Anakin could feel the tone of the fight shift. The boys were pressing her now, teaching her even as they bantered back and forth. Soon there was a hiss as Rey landed a touch on Ben’s shoulder, then Kylo caught Rey on her hand, causing her to switch up in mid-swing.  </p><p>And so it continued, the three locked into their dance, the Force humming in happiness and balance as they swung back and forth, light and dark, Alpha and Omega, until by mutual consent, all three dropped their weapons then dropped to their knees and bowed to each other in respect.  </p><p>A swell of applause began behind Anakin and he looked up toward the balcony where Padme and the court were observing. It was easy to see most were approving of the Crown Princes and their new Princess. Anakin took note of three distinctive faces. </p><p>Kaydel, under guard, glared at Rey with loathing and murder. </p><p>Padme was beaming, her approval of Rey shining in every line of her visage. </p><p>But it was the third which steered his next course of action. </p><p>Leia, frowning, with schemes in her eyes. </p><p>Swiftly he turned to the grandchildren. </p><p>“Ben, Kylo, your mother has already decided on her course of action and I can tell by her Force Signature it isn’t the right one. Once this brunch is over, quietly gather your things and a few close compatriots to take with you and make ready to ride for Theed Palace at a moment’s notice. You may stage items in our suite. We have a secret passage to the lower river gate from our bedroom. We need to be cautious, see if we can determine what your mother’s game might be.” </p><p>Ben glanced over his grandfather’s shoulder at his mother’s scowling face, and nodded. </p><p>“You’re right Grandfather, and thank you again for everything. Now, let us adjourn to the balcony for a breakfast we don’t want and a lecture we don’t need.” </p><p>Hand in hand in hand the children walked ahead of Anakin as he took his time, enjoying the sight of his grandsons in love. </p><p>***** </p><p> </p><p>Leia was in a bad dream. It had to be a bad dream, and any moment she would wake up in her soft, warm bed to discover her twin sons weren’t married to one woman. Her ladies noticed the unusual silence as they dressed her for the outdoor brunch, yet were wise enough to not bring up the odd situation. Leia’s temper was mercurial, and none wanted to upset her on the morning of the boys’ return. </p><p>She’d read the materials from Father San Tekka, but science wasn’t truly her subject. In short, it appeared her sons were sharing a soul, that was only half a soul, the other portion of which resided with the girl. Leia reluctantly admitted to herself that the Force surrounding the three was calm and soothing, but could not understand why both sons had to mate her. How could she in good conscious turn over the throne of Alderaan to a king with a part-time mate? How would they decide who would sire which child? It sent her thoughts reeling into areas she preferred not to dwell upon. </p><p>By the time she realized the entire court had decided to welcome the princes' home, Leia was becoming frantic to avoid further damage to the Royal Family. She worked her way around the balcony, talking to members of the court, discussing strategy now that the princes were to take up their royal duties. But most of the questions were about Rey. </p><p>Had she met the girl? </p><p>Was it true? </p><p>And the Church blesses it? </p><p>But how would they rule? </p><p>Whose queen would she be? </p><p>Whose children would she bear? </p><p>What about another mate coming into the picture? </p><p>By the time the sparring match began, Leia was on her fourth glass of champagne and ready to disown both boys. The animalistic beauty of the sparring between the three bordered on embarrassing and Leia could feel the disapproving eyes of her friends and subjects turning ever in her direction. This was becoming a political nightmare. She needed to regain control of her sons and this distasteful situation. </p><p>She needed Luke. Her twin would understand. </p><p>The three finished their training, and were immediately surrounded by Anakin, Padme, and Obi-Wan so Leia dug down deep and plastered a happy expression on her face. She would not allow this to derail her hospitality. </p><p>Approaching, she heard her mother speaking to Rey. </p><p>“I know, dresses probably do make self-defense harder, but we can work with Sabe to design pieces that will be functional as well as fashionable. As Ben and Kylo’s mate, all the women in the court will be watching to see what styles you adopt. And we can get you pants and tunics made in warmer fabrics as well. Alderaan and Naboo are much colder than Jakku.” </p><p>“Thank you so much, Nana Padme. I never had more than two sets of clothes in my life, before meeting Ben and Kylo. I deeply appreciate your willingness to help me learn the things I do not know.” </p><p>“Nonsense dear. You are family now.” </p><p>Tears pooled in the girl’s bright eyes, leaving Leia to wonder at her own family situation. How had she been raised or had the child raised herself? Leia started a mental checklist of all the ways the girl could embarrass the Royal Families. There would need to be lessons as soon as possible. If Padme was going to take care of Rey’s personal appearance, Leia could focus on addressing the most distasteful portion of this situation. </p><p>Seeing Kylo occupied with Obi-Wan, she targeted Ben. The first born, it would fall to him to lead the way out of this nightmare. If she could get him to agree to abandon the girl to Kylo, Leia could arrange a political match to help soothe the lords who were highly insulted the boys had rejected their daughters in favor of no one, a nobody from nowhere. </p><p>“Benjamin, walk with me for a moment.” </p><p>He fell in step with her as they began a stroll along with the many paths through the expansive gardens. </p><p>“How are you this morning?” She wasn’t sure where to dive into this conversation. </p><p>“Excellent. We slept well in a bed for the first time in months, practice was good this morning, and everyone seems to be approving of Rey. Especially Nana Padme and Grandfather.” </p><p>The implied acknowledgement of her slight against the girl was unspoken, but she heard it. </p><p>“Ben, something must be done. You and your brother have duties, responsibilities to the country and the people. The two of you cannot share a woman.” </p><p>“She’s our wife. Legally in the eyes of the Church and the laws of the lands.” </p><p>“That doesn’t make it right!” </p><p>“Who are you to decide what is right for our life? Han wasn’t even your soulmate. You know nothing of the bond between Alpha and Omega. You married another Alpha then fought with him your entire marriage over dominance. You have no right..” </p><p>“I have every right. I am the Queen.” </p><p>Ben stared down at her, coolly appraising his mother and she could feel, he’d found her lacking. </p><p>“Excuse me, Your Majesty. I have other matters to attend.” </p><p>Watching Ben walk away, Leia felt a touch of ice slid up and down her spine. </p><p>***** </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Leia announced a ball to welcome back the princes from their travels. Nothing was mentioned of their mating or marriage, or Rey. Padme took one look at the announcement and called the three to her salon for a frank discussion. </p><p>“In three weeks, your mother is throwing a ball. While supposedly to welcome you home, my spies have told me she intends to announce Ben’s new marriage to the daughter of General Pryde of Exegol, who we have it on excellent authority is aligned with the Emperor and the First Order.” </p><p>Both men jumped to their feet in agitation. The smell of burnt leather seeped into the room as their anger bled through their normal scent. </p><p>“The First Order has been chasing us since Jakku and now our own mother is showing them the red carpet. Pryde is the Alpha to whom Rey was supposed to be sold. We have to get away now, before they can arrive.” Kylo pulled Rey into his embrace, as Ben paced like a caged loth-cat from the window and back to his mates, expecting to see the black and red war banners of the First Order marching up the causeway. “If we take the mountain roads to Theed Palace, it will throw them off our trail for weeks if not longer. Long enough perhaps, for Rey’s next heat and hopefully a pregnancy.” </p><p>“Your mother grows worse the longer Han stays gone, and apparently Luke has distanced himself from the situation. He wrote her that he cannot judge any matters outside of Tatooine.” </p><p>“He’s a coward.” </p><p>“He doesn’t want to face his sister’s ire. If only Han would return.” </p><p>Neither boy would look at their grandmother. At last Rey spoke up. </p><p>“Nana Padme, Han will be returning less and less. He found his soulmate, the one presumed dead. Qira was a prisoner of the Hutts, then sold to the Maul brothers. Han saw her in the ports of Corelia and is working to free her from slavery. It is doubtful he will return to his position on Alderaan any time soon.” </p><p>Ben ran his hand through his hair, a nervous tick shared by all the Skywalker/Solo males. </p><p>“Ben,” Padme grabbed his hand, forcing him to look at her, “no one is going to take Rey away from you and Kylo. We promise you all, that won’t happen. Your grandfather has secured official protection from the Church as well as the Knights of Je’daii. The Council of Naboo is meeting with us after lunch and they also have pledged support. But I would caution you to wait at least one week, to prevent Leia and her people from learning our plans. Do not speak in front of anyone, especially those who should be most loyal.” </p><p>“Dameron, I knew it.” The low growl from Kylo was vicious and promised death. “Ever since we met Rey, he’s been making lurid comments, calling her a nobody. I’ve almost knocked his teeth down his throat more than once.” </p><p>“He’s your mother’s pet, I assume you both know that?” </p><p>“Oh yes, Nana. It hurt quite badly, especially when she sent him on our trip to spy for her, which her overbearing attitude was the entire reason we left in the first place. We’ll give this a week, make our preparations, gather the supplies we’ll need. But one week from today we are leaving for the mountain roads.” </p><p>“You know you will be leaving the throne behind?” </p><p>Ben shook his head. </p><p>“She’s made that path untenable. We will follow you on the throne of Naboo and may Hell take Alderaan for neither Kylo or I want it.” </p><p>For the next week, Leia appeared to have eased up on the topic of Rey, but all knew it was a front. The anger in the Queen of Alderaan’s eyes was a frozen winter and both Ben and Kylo steered themselves and Rey well away from her poisoned words. They stayed in their own suite, playing cards, reading, and slowly the younger members of the court began to gravitate to their salon, until it was the unacknowledged place to be in the evenings. </p><p>Padme and Anakin were frequent guests, and on the morning of the fifth day, Leia accosted her mother as she worked at her desk, demanding to know what treasons her sons were planning at the behest of their mate. Though it pained her grievously to do so, Padme refused to betray her grandsons’ trust and sent Leia away after harsh words were screamed at each other for several minutes. </p><p>That night, Leia invited herself to the twins’ salon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. External Machinations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jakku </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fire at the Governor’s hovel still smoldered as Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin toured the remains of Niima. In front of him, kneeling with his head on a block was the supposed governor, Unkar Plutt. Blood covered every exposed inch of skin, and the smell of unwashed bodies and blood permeating through the air was nauseating. Tarkin stepped over the mangled bodies of Plutt’s bodyguard and stopped beside the prisoner. </p>
<p>“I’ll only ask this one time. Where is the Princess Regena?” </p>
<p>“What Princess?” The man spit a wad of blood at Tarkin but missed widely. “Ain’t no Omega princess here. I told your men that three times.” </p>
<p>“Well, tell me again. I know her parents left her here as a small child. I know you’ve used the child as a scavenger ever since, despite the laws against Omega abuse. No Mr. Plutt, you know exactly who I’m seeking. Where did the Emperor’s granddaughter disappear? After all, she's been in your fine care for twelve years. I supposed I should thank you. I’ve been looking for the girl for a long time. Her parents thought hiding her with you was a good idea. Why?” Tarkin leaned closer to the prisoner. “What’s so special about you?” </p>
<p>“All I know is a couple dropped by my shop with their five-year-old kid, asks if I want another hand to work the metal fields. I paid them for the girl, put her to work, kept her around because she was small and able to get into places other kids couldn’t begin to reach. More trouble than she was worth though, all mouth. Not like most Omega, not soft and quiet. Damn sure thought she was going to be an Alpha and I’d have to put her down. Then, she presented as an Omega. Figured, I raised her, I should recoup my investment. So, I put out word through the underground I had an Omega for sale. Next thing I know, these two thugs show up, beat me to a pulp and steal the girl.” </p>
<p>Tarkin paced around the execution block, listening to Plutt’s story, his eyes hooded. </p>
<p>“Who were these thugs? Locals?” </p>
<p>“Never seen ‘em before.” </p>
<p>“Describe them to me.” </p>
<p>“Twins. Big as the side of a house. Alphas. They spoke with a funny accent and acted like they owned the universe. Oh, and they wore sabers along with their broadswords. One blue, one green.” </p>
<p>Tarkin ceased his movement. “Twins, you say? What color hair?” </p>
<p>“Black. Black as the midnight sky.” </p>
<p>“And their eye color?” </p>
<p>Plutt thought for a moment. “Almost black but ringed with green.” </p>
<p>“Alderaan,” Tarkin hissed through his teeth. “How long since they left Jakku?” </p>
<p>“Nearly five months ago.” </p>
<p> Tarkin swore loudly. Five months meant Rey’d had her first heat already and been claimed by the princes of Alderaan. This was unacceptable. Emperor Palpatine had promised the Omega’s first heat to him as a reward for his support in ridding him of all opposition to Palpatine's seizing the throne of Exegol. For years the Emperor dangled the young Omega heiress to the Empire under Tarkin’s nose to push him ever forward in the conquest of more lands, more riches. But now that he was free to claim his reward, the Skywalker-Solo twins had snatched her away, usurping his bride. </p>
<p>Returning to the encampment, Tarkin sought the solace of meditation to show him the right path forward from Jakku. The Omega was gone, certainly claimed and bred by now. Would the Emperor care his only living heir now resided in the fortresses of Alderaan and Naboo? Would he expect Tarkin to retrieve her from the princes? Did he risk sending the Empire into full scale war with those who rebelled against joining their lands with them, or did he return to Exegol and consult with the Emperor and his Council? He contemplated the forces currently with him in Jakku and decided it would be best to return to Exegol and gather the rest of the Emperor’s army before invading Alderaan. </p>
<p>“Call Captains Phasma and Fett,” he informed the guard at his door. “I require their services.” </p>
<p>He would set hunters on the Omega’s trail while he sought the Emperor’s counsel. </p>
<p>***** </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poe Dameron was in a bind and no matter which way he looked, there didn’t appear to be any exit from this foolishness. </p>
<p>When Queen Leia asked him to travel with the twin princes and report back to her on their adventures, Dameron thought it sweet that the monarch wanted to keep tabs on her boys. He’d soon come to learn Leia’s love was a possessive, twisted form of control that both Ben and Kylo had managed to escape with minimal damage to their psyches. After Han’s departures became a frequent occurrence, the queen needed something or someone else to shower her affections upon. Her dependence upon her sons bordered on hysteria. No one would ever live up to Leia’s impossible standards where Ben and Kylo were concerned. Once Poe figured out Leia’s game, he’d worked with the princes to keep the queen fed enough information to keep Jess safe. Now however, the rules of the game were changing and Dameron didn’t know if he wanted to play anymore. </p>
<p>Since their arrival back in Aldera, and the growing conflict with the queen over Rey, the princes no longer confided in him, spending the majority of their public time with their grandparents and Rey. The elder Skywalkers adored her, and Queen Padme was having fun dressing Rey for the upcoming Alderaan winter. In the evenings after dinner, the younger royals of the court flocked to the twin’s salon, where the princes could be found lounging on cushions and pampering Rey, while regaling those assembled with tales of their travels. It was light, a grand reunion of those who’d grown up together as the children of the ruling aristocracy, and the laughter made Dameron’s cheeks hurt from grinning.  </p>
<p>Poe knew Ben and Kylo since they were boys, and he’d watched them struggle through the awkwardness of teenage bodies that grew at differing rates and skin that resembled boiling stew to become confident, strong Alphas. He also knew Rey was a key motivator in the personal growth of both of his friends. Meeting her and learning her story unified the two strong-headed princes into a cohesive team which could out-plan, out-run, and out-fight most seasoned campaigners. The escape from Jakku and back to Alderaan was made possible only because both boys made plans upon plans. </p>
<p>Now that they were home, it rapidly became apparent to the court Queen Leia was not impressed by her new daughter in law, and told the boys they must decide who would keep Rey and who must find another mate. Dameron shivered remembering the fight that caused, with Rey’s vows to kill any female who dare lay a finger on either of her men ringing loudest of all. Since that declaration three nights ago, the twins had kept her quiet, happy and cherished, but Dameron knew them well enough to know the truth. </p>
<p>The princes were up to something. </p>
<p>That feeling rang deep in his bones as he escorted Queen Leia toward the salon where laughter and music spilled out and down the hallway, a beacon pulling him toward disaster. On his other arm, Jess chatted with Leia as Dameron weighed the chances of emerging from the twins’ den with all his limbs intact.  </p>
<p>When Leia approached him earlier about escorting her to Ben and Kylo’s rooms stating she needed to discuss some details concerning the ball, he’d quickly agreed to help. In all honesty, he completely forgot about the upcoming event until Leia mentioned it. None of the returning travelers felt like celebrating knowing the tense atmosphere between the Queen of Alderaan and her sons, and walking into their rooms now, every voice fell silent as Leia approached the couches where Ben and Kylo were lounging with Rey. Her body sat on Ben’s lap while Kylo had her feet, rubbing them as she leaned against Ben with her eyes closed. Anakin was telling a story about an adventure he’d had as a Padawan but even he stopped once he noticed Leia. </p>
<p>Poe felt the air in the room drop in temperature as the queen approached her eldest. </p>
<p>“Benjamin, I need to speak with you for a moment.” </p>
<p>“I’m all ears, Your Majesty.” </p>
<p>“In private,” she stressed. </p>
<p>Ben leaned against the back of the couch and tightened his grip around Rey. “I can’t move right now, Your Majesty but I can certainly listen.” </p>
<p>Leia chewed on the inside of her mouth for a moment, and Poe could hear the gears turning in her head. She didn’t want to be seen as the villain in this conflict, but didn’t seem to fathom she no longer ruled these Alphas. Her pride and insecurities were running rampant. </p>
<p>“Very well then. The ball is in one week. The representatives of those interested in your hand in marriage will be arriving tomorrow. I expect you to meet each one as they arrive and to be cordial in your greetings.” </p>
<p>Ben rolled his shoulders and took in a long breath before exhaling. He then scented his mate before returning his gaze to his mother. The queen. </p>
<p>“Any other orders for me Your Majesty?” </p>
<p>“Ben, stop. We need to put this to rights and move on. I’m willing to extend an olive branch, can you not bend a little for me as well? Surely you can see the absurdity of two men, rulers of two different kingdoms, sharing a wife. It simply doesn’t make logistical sense. You are the future of Alderaan, I need you to begin taking your role seriously.” </p>
<p>“Leia,” Padme’s voice was sharp and disapproving, “pull yourself together. You cannot break apart of a Force bonded triad. It could kill one or all of them.” </p>
<p>“How do you know?” Leia’s reply was vicious and raw. “It all just sounds like a way to flout convention. No one I’ve spoken with nor anything I’ve read supports this claim. Father San Tekka’s theories seem to be based on other theories, no hard sciences. I can’t base the future of Alderaan on this.” She waved her hands in Rey’s direction as she spoke the word. </p>
<p>The room grew even colder, if that were possible, and the glare both sons gave their mother would score the sun. Anakin stepped forward and placed a hand on Ben’s free shoulder. </p>
<p>“Leia, if you’ve said what you came for, I think it might be best for you to return to your own salon. The boys and Rey would like to be alone.” </p>
<p>Leia took Jess’ arm and retreated gracefully from the rooms. Poe stepped toward his friends. </p>
<p>“Ben, I’m sorry. She didn’t tell me she was coming in here to ambush you.” </p>
<p>“It’s all right Poe, nothing we didn’t expect.” </p>
<p>The taller Alpha glanced down at Dameron. </p>
<p>“Poe, take care of her please. If the Emperor truly does send a representative, they will come at the point of an army. Help Leia see that everything the Emperor dangles in front of her is a lie.” </p>
<p>“You and Ky can do that yourself.” </p>
<p>“No,” Ben shook his head, “she doesn’t hear me anymore. Since Han left, she’s become a shell of who she used to be, transferring her anger at him to Ky and me. Someday it will come back to hurt her.” </p>
<p>Poe escorted Leia to her quarters, Jess opting to stay with the distraught queen. He then returned to his quarters and proceeded to get stinking drunk. </p>
<p>Early the next morning, Dameron sat on his horse Beebee, quietly cursing both twins and their mother for being so damned stubborn. His mouth felt like he’d been chewing on cotton in his sleep, and the fireworks pounding in his head and behind his eyes reminded him of battle. Why Leia deemed it necessary for him to attend the welcoming for each attending lord escaped him but at least she wasn’t asking him any questions yet. With a deep inhale, he tried to focus on the banner coming through the front gates of Aldera. </p>
<p>Lavender silk with three crossbows. The sigil of the House of Holdo. Lady Amilyn and Queen Leia were old school friends, and no Alderaanian social event was complete without Aunt Ami in attendance. </p>
<p>Leia hugged her friend as if she were drowning and Lady Holdo a life preserver. </p>
<p>“Amilyn, thank you so much for coming early. I simply have more to do than I can handle on my own. Jess is a treasure but this is the biggest event we’ve done since the boys left.” </p>
<p>Lady Holdo stepped back and held Leia at arm's length. “Leia, you look exhausted. Have you had any sleep since Ben and Kylo returned?” </p>
<p>“Very little. First dealing with, with that girl and then trying to put this ball together with no help or interest from Ben or Ky has been very frustrating. I don’t understand how they can be so indifferent to the nightmare this whole situation has caused. What were they thinking? The girl is no one, no family, no heritage, no traditions. Totally unacceptable as a future Queen of Alderaan or Naboo, but Kylo won’t listen to me either. Well, the council has a decision to make, and I assure you it won’t be that girl.” </p>
<p>“Why aren’t the boys here to greet me?” Lady Holdo questioned. “Did they not know I was coming this morning?” </p>
<p>Leia turned toward Poe and suddenly he realized why he was in attendance – to bring the wayward princes to heel at their mother’s command. </p>
<p>“Sir Dameron, would you please go and inform my sons they are needed at the welcome gate?” </p>
<p>“Yes, Your Majesty.” </p>
<p>Cursing every step toward their rooms, Dameron wondered what temperament he would find when he encountered the triad. Rey certainly wouldn’t be happy, which meant both boys would be surly and short. Poe’d learned early on that Rey was a barometer where Ben and Kylo were concerned. Not only their tempers but their moods were synchronized almost from the moment they met at the oasis. </p>
<p>Poe was puzzled when he found no guards stationed outside the princes’ quarters, but it was when he opened the doors his amazement truly took over. </p>
<p>The rooms were empty, as if no one had been living and entertaining in them for weeks. Even Rey’s Omega scent was faint. Poe went through the closets, drawers, side rooms, everywhere. There was nothing to be found save a letter addressed to Leia. </p>
<p>The princes and their princess were gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Taking Stock of the Situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I finally f'ed up and posted the wrong update to the wrong work. If you read this under "Touch Me There", I am so so sorry. All I can beg is lack of sleep.</p>
<p>This is where the chapter belonged. Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six months ago - Takodana</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The water was cool, and Rey giggled like a child as she stripped out of the rags Plutt gave her as clothing, and dived into the cool blue water. It was their first visit back to the oasis since she presented three weeks previous, and if her guardian knew she and her hand maid had snuck away to swim, both would be lashed until they passed out. But the temptation of the cold, spring fed lakes of Takodana was too great, and with Plutt out inspecting the mines, she and Rose had at least a week before anyone would notice they were missing. </p>
<p>Even now, laying on the cool stone as the sun baked her skin dry, Rey knew this is where she was supposed to be, where the Force had decided for her to be. Since childhood, she’s always relied on her senses to lead her to the best metals, the cleanest water, the safest sleeping caves. That same sense of protection radiated from the oasis though she’d be hard pressed to pin down what called to her. </p>
<p>Drifting to sleep, the warm breezes of the oasis brought to her nose the most enticing aroma, an aroma that seemed more a memory than a smell. Of safety and protection, of love and family, of power and gentleness. Rey sat up, her head turning in all directions, only to see out of the corner of her eye, two naked bodies diving into her lake. With a small shriek, she pulled a towel around her torso, covering most of her exposed skin.  </p>
<p>Facing the water, she found two bodies wearing the same face, and tilted her head in confusion. The two men swam near to her rock and she remembered they wore nothing, and she had only the towel covering. She tried to slid off the rock and hid but soon realized if she attempted to move, she would lose the towel along the way. Forced to remain on her perch she smiled at the intruders. </p>
<p>“Did you gentlemen not notice this lake was already occupied?” </p>
<p>The closest one grinned, and Rey could feel the space between her legs throb at the sight. </p>
<p>Alphas. Gorgeous twin Alphas.</p>
<p>He spoke up, his voice smooth with a deep air of command. “Oh, we noticed. It’s why we chose this one. The only one with its own mermaid.” </p>
<p>Rey blushed. “I’m not a mermaid.” </p>
<p>“No,” the other agreed, “you’re an Omega, which is just as rare but you are certainly more beautiful than a mythical sea monster, regardless of anyone might think.” </p>
<p>“I’m Rey,” she volunteered, “and my friend’s name is Rose.” </p>
<p>The first one spoke up. “I’m Ben, and this is my brother Kylo.” </p>
<p>Smiling broadly, Rey inched closer to the two Alphas. </p>
<p>“It’s very nice to meet you both, Alpha.” </p>
<p>____________________________________________________________ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now – Theed Palace </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your Highnesses, the princess is in the garden and refuses to come inside for breakfast. Is there anything either one of you could do to perhaps, I don’t know, rein in Her Highness to at least remain inside until public hours in the gardens are closed? The lavender is suffering from too much traffic.” </p>
<p>Ben and Kylo exchanged amused looks over their tea cups. Expecting their grandfather’s ancient protocol droid to understand the force of nature that was Rey was probably more than the circuits were designed to carry. How to explain that Rey needed to touch nature every chance she could, replenishing something that her childhood had stolen from her very marrow – life. </p>
<p>“I promise we’ll try 3PO, but Rey enjoys the gardens in the early morning when the dew is fresh on the leaves. She says it’s a magical time and we hate to deny her that happiness. Perhaps we could divert the public to the West Gardens until fall?” </p>
<p>“That might just work, Prince Benjamin. Thank you. It isn’t that I want to make the Princess unhappy, no. I just want to balance her wishes with the public’s love of their monarchy. Isn’t it wonderful Queen Amidala and General Skywalker will be returning soon? We must organize a family outing to the lake house while the summer has the lake warm enough to swim.” </p>
<p>The droid tottered off to begin planning for a trip while the twins smiled at each other over the remains of breakfast. They’d been at Theed Palace a week, and already the stress that had accumulated on Rey during their time in Alderaan seemed to lessen by the hour. Escaping in the middle of the night across the high mountain pass from their home county to Naboo had been hard on all of them, especially Rey who’d never been more than a few hundred feet above sea level in her life. More than once her lack of oxygen had stopped progress while the healers eased her suffocation. </p>
<p>Now that she’d adapted to the higher terrain, Rey seemed to love the mountains more than the oceans, if that were possible. Each night as they prepared for bed, she’d regale her Alphas with tales of new foods and adventures around Theed as she learned more about her adopted country. </p>
<p>“Kylo,” Ben asked his brother as they sat by the pool, watching Rey make her way up from the gardens, “have you stopped to think about what we are going to say to the Council when they convene next week? Leia is pushing for them to strip us of our lands and titles in an effort to force us back to Alderaan. It’s part of the reason while Nana and Grandfather are on their way back. Their letter said Leia is being supported by Exegol. Do you think this is about Rey?” </p>
<p>“Of course, it’s about Rey. The Emperor is growing desperate, if our sources are correct about his illness, he needs an heir or Exegol will fall to war and ruin and his power grabs will have been for nothing. We just have to hide until he dies, then the First Order, Pryde, Tarkin, none of them can touch her, make her an unwilling pawn on a throne of blood. And we have allies, realms that aren’t beholding to Alderaan or Leia. Han is bringing more to the arena every day. Leia wins herself no friends right now.” </p>
<p>“I know. I cannot understand how she is so blinded to playing the pawn to murderers, traitors, and thieves, yet runs her true family away with lies and violence. Even Uncle Luke is quietly supporting us. He cannot openly choose a side, but is sending aid through Uncle Lando in Bespin. So much division in our family.” </p>
<p>Kylo snapped, his temper at a boiling point, “She is so concerned about appearances. Daily I receive messages about our deviant and depraved lifestyle. As though the Church of the Force would have sanctioned our marriage if it weren’t ordained. I’ve grown weary of conversations, and foresee this will require action unless something changes.” </p>
<p>“I concur,” Ben’s agreement was muted. “I want to avoid all-out war, but perhaps a guerrilla style of fighting might reward us and deprive Alderaan of supplies and allies.” </p>
<p>“Sort of what we saw in Mandalore?” </p>
<p>“I was thinking more of the forest fighters of Endor. Their ability to blend into their surrounds leveraged a devastating blow to the Empire.” </p>
<p>The brothers began thinking in tandem, as often happened when they were working on the same problem. With a light in their eyes, and a renewed attack plan, they awaited their grandparents.  </p>
<p>It might be possible to force Alderaan to capitulate without harming Leia, or the majority of its citizens.  </p>
<p>____________________________________________________________ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han Solo poured himself another glass of Corellian Whiskey and stared out the transparent windows at the ships slowly passing by, the message hanging loosely from his fingers. It was time. His sons needed him, as did their perfect little mate. Rey. A spitfire of the first magnitude, he’d been enchanted with the Omega from the moment the boys introduced her. As a bonus, Qira loved her too, seeing herself in the younger girl. At this moment, they were traveling to Naboo to strategize with Padme, Anakin, and the boys concerning Leia and her apparent partnership with Emperor Palpatine of Exegol and his puppets, Snoke and Tarkin. </p>
<p>Which was another reason Han found himself at the Inn of Pasaana just before the Full Strawberry Moon. He was waiting for his associate, a known reprobate who’d been traveling in the Empire for the past few months. Tamu Dree was an acquaintance from his Academy days. It was a hate-hate relationship but gold was always worth listening to. Regardless of where it came from. </p>
<p>The man in question slid into the table across from Han, nodding to Qira as he signaled the waitress then asked for a bottle of Corellian for the table. </p>
<p>“Pretty big spending there, Dree. What’s the good word.” </p>
<p>“The word is your sons hit the fucking jackpot when it comes to a mate.” </p>
<p>“How so?” </p>
<p>Dree poured himself another two fingers and tossed them back like water, like a man running scared. </p>
<p>“Let me tell you a nightmare. The Emperor is petrified of dying, to the point of trying to clone himself, if you can believe that. Real black magic shit. Only one of the clones, he falls in love with his nurse and they escape, Palpatine’s favorite executioner on their tail.” </p>
<p>“Tarkin,” Han breathed. Qira blanched at the name. They’d both had the pleasure. </p>
<p>“Yeah. Turns out the wife is pregnant. Tarkin loses the couple in the Waste Lands. Fast forward seven years. A couple turn up at Jakku, looking to sell their five-year-old daughter into slavery. A price is exchanged, couple never seen again. Sources tell me they met a sudden end soon afterward.” </p>
<p>Han poured himself a large shot of the whiskey. Damn. His daughter in law had certainly lived a fucked-up existence until the boys found her.  But Dree wasn’t finished. </p>
<p>“Palpatine has spent years and a king’s fortune looking for his missing heir, and the bounty on the girl is high. Now there are orders to bring her mates so she can watch the Emperor torture and kill them slowly. It’s time to circle the wagons, Solo. Especially the ones you love.” </p>
<p>“Does Tarkin have any leads?” </p>
<p>“He knows the girl left Jakku with your boys. He figures they are holed up in Alderaan somewhere, which is why he is so insistent on a marriage pact with Leia. He’s desperate to get Rey under his control.” </p>
<p>“That’s a fight he won’t win. That girl is more stubborn than a Friday mule. I can’t see her rolling over for the Emperor. As far as she’s concerned, her parents abandoned her to a life of cruelty and starvation. Plutt kept her fed, barely. She and the boys have something truly special, Tamu. It’s hard to explain but the Force radiates around them like a generator.” </p>
<p>“Keep them hidden Solo, and beware any with the First Order insignia. It won’t be subtle, Palpatine plans a massive invasion of Alderaan to subdue Rey and her mates. Keep her away until his death. I promise, that will be soon. His enemies are gathering, circling his decaying corpse.” </p>
<p>“Thanks, Dree. What do I owe you?” </p>
<p>“Keep it Solo. I have a feeling we’ll be seeing each other again soon under different circumstance, but never doubt my heart General. Godspeed Rebels.” </p>
<p>Han took Qira’s hand and then left Dree behind in the bar. They wandered the bazaar for a while before returning to Qira’s shuttle, “Dice”. Once locked inside he looked at his soulmate. </p>
<p>“Well, what do you think. I can hear those wheels turning around in your mind.” </p>
<p>“They want the girl bad. The boys are just bonus. If the Emperor gets all three, at least two if not all three will likely die before Palpatine finishes his energy transference. We need to get work on Padme and Anakin. They can inform the others.” </p>
<p>“Agreed. What do you think they want the boys for if Rey is the heir?” </p>
<p>QIra looked at him lovingly, her palm against his cheek.  </p>
<p>“Oh, my rough soulmate, that's how breeding farms are created. Imagine how incredibly gifted their children will be, then think about how pursued Ben and Kylo were by the First Order all the way from Jakku. It’s clear as water to me.” </p>
<p>“Palpatine wants to breed an army of Force sensitives with the children as the unwilling contributors.” </p>
<p>_____________________________________________________________ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tarkin smacked his gloves against his thigh and sighed heavily. </p>
<p>“I ask you again, Queen Leia, where are your sons and their new mate? If we are going to wed one of our daughters to your ‘spare’ son, we deserve to meet the Omega who has claimed two mates when propriety states one is all any Omega can obey at once. It is an insult to the Gods and the Force.” </p>
<p>“I don’t know where they are, General Tarkin. They were here when I went to bed and gone the next morning. I don’t know you let them slip through your fingers. They must have passed you in the night.” </p>
<p>The general glared at his captive. “Caution, your highness. Don’t let your temper get the best of you. Remember who our true enemy is – the girl. She is of great interest to the Emperor. We simply want to remove her from the twins without any bloodshed.” </p>
<p>Leia laughed, a hearty sound from deep inside. </p>
<p>“You obviously know nothing about my sons if you think there won’t be bloodshed. They are two perfect Alphas, who have found their perfect Omega. If I, their own mother couldn’t break that apart, which do you think the Emperor could possibly do that I didn’t?” </p>
<p>Looking down his nose at the seated queen, Tarkin laughed at he moved in closer. </p>
<p>“I have no qualms about killing one or both of them should they come between me and my target, the Lady Rey of Exegol. I imagine that one never crossed your mind, your Majesty.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Calling the Banners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padme and Anakin returned to Theed Palace and arranged a ball for two reasons. One to introduce Ben and Kylo’s new mate to Naboo society as their new crown princess. The other less obvious reason was to gather their allies against a possible declaration of war from either Alderaan or Exegol. Padme spent the days teach Rey things she would need to know to adhere to Naboo customs and traditions. She made sure her new granddaughter was well outfitted with clothes for the colder climate and in turn learned much about Rey’s childhood of deprivation and abuse. </p><p>The scars on Rey’s back broke Padme’s heart, and the two cried together for quite a while the first time they were exposed during a dress fitting. Resolving then and there to make sure Exegol never got their hands on the damaged Omega again, that night she spoke to both Anakin and Obi-Wan about what she’d seen and what their next move should be. All three were surprised when Kylo joined their discussions. </p><p>He wore black sleep pants, and a white silk open shirt, and Padme realized again her grandsons had matured into fine men and her pride in them brought a wide smile to her face. </p><p>“What can we do for you, Ky? Where are Ben and Rey?” </p><p>To his credit, Kylo blushed like a teenager. “It’s, aah, Ben’s turn for an evening alone. Most nights we all spend together, but we each, one night a week, take time alone. Not to keep secrets, but to give Rey more individualized attention than she normally receives from us.” </p><p>“That’s very mature decision, Kylo,” Anakin praised the younger Alpha. “It must be hard for her going from having nothing and no one to depend upon except herself to being the mate of two highly trained Alpha warriors. I take it the scar on your face was her handiwork?” </p><p>“Yes, Grandfather. We quickly learned that Rey has no concept of teasing. Everything in her life has been black or white. A sense of humor won’t put food in one’s belly. You know how sarcasm is a defense mechanism with me? Well, she didn’t take kindly to my comment and before I could take another breath, she’d sliced me from fore head to liver,” showing the extended scar for the first time. “I’m very lucky she’s an expert with a dagger, or I might have lost the eye. Needless to say, she was devastated once her anger dissipated yet pleased, she now had a quick way to tell us one from the other.” </p><p>Obi-Wan laughed loudly and clapped Kylo on the shoulder. “What a wonderful story to tell your own children one day, how Mommy marked Daddy Kylo. From the few words I had with her in Aldera, she seems a delightful young woman. I’m very happy for all three of you.” </p><p>“Thank you, Master Obi-Wan. Approval of those who we love and who mean the most to us is everything, especially now that we’ve been rejected by the one who should have loved us most, all because we could not confirm to her ideal of what and who we should be. Rey’s feelings are highly bruised at this time. She thinks she came between us and our mother, but Ben and I have been very clear to let her know that things between us and Leia were strained long before she arrived.” </p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that Rey feels anything is her fault,” Padme frowned at the thought. “Leia has always been more concerned about appearances, pushing forward with a smile even when she detested the person standing next to her. Then Han found his true soulmate and it crushed her. She’s never forgiven the Force for not being Han’s soulmate. She truly thought her love would keep him by her side, but there was just too much wrong, too many arguments left unfinished. Han left to keep his sanity, just as you boys did.” </p><p>“Who will be arriving as allies to this event?” Kylo steered the conversation back to the original comment. “Ben and I would like to prepare little notes on the most important ones so Rey won’t feel so overwhelmed. Also, we would like to wear the Crown Prince and Princess coronets, if you don’t mind. Ben has his from Alderaan. We brought it with us, and I know mine is in the vault here at Theed Palace. I am formally requesting, Your Majesty, the Tiara of the Crown Princess for Rey. We want no mistake as to who she is to both is us.” </p><p>“Of course, sweetie. I’ll have 3PO bring it to your suite tomorrow. As for who all is arriving, the first and most important in the list will be your uncles, Lando, Charles, and Luke.” </p><p>Kylo’s eyes widened. “Uncle Luke is going to commit against his twin? This is big.” </p><p>Anakin nodded, studying a large map spread on the planning table between them. </p><p>“Yes. Once she allied with Exegol, Luke knew it was time to make a statement. More importantly, it brings Tatooine into the fold. That gives us Bespin, Tatooine, Yavin, and Chandrila confirmed with Corellia, Coruscant, Takodana, along with our Naboo resources comprising the base of the ground troops. Already our spies in Alderaan have sent word that Leia is not finding her friends to be quite the allies she’d anticipated. Tarkin has made it abundantly clear to everyone at the palace he is only interested in Rey and considers the boys expendable. That means Alderaan would become a piece of Palpatine’s dark Empire.” </p><p>Nodding, Kylo studied his grandfather’s expression. “Do you wish we’d not mated Rey?” </p><p>“Oh no, grandson. Not at all. The Force has given you and Rey and Ben a wonderful gift, and Naboo will be greater for that blessing. Leia can’t see that, her own unhappiness and stubborn nature refusing to see that love takes many forms, as does family. We’re happy that you boys are happy. Nothing else matters.” </p><p>For the first time since he was a child, Kylo impulsively threw his arms around first his grandmother and then his grandfather. “Thank you both, so much. Ben and I have heard so much negative recently, to know that someone especially someone who is our family is on our side means more than you know.” </p><p>Kylo left to talk with his mates, while Anakin, Padme and Obi-Wan all sat back down to plan. It wasn’t going to be easy, but there was a way to put the boys on the thrones of both countries as originally planned, but it might take time. They began to discuss contingency plans. </p><p>Sooner rather than later, Exegol would come looking for their princess, and Naboo and her allies would be ready to protect their Crown Princes' beloved mate.</p><p>______________________________________________________________ </p><p> </p><p>Poe Dameron strode angrily into the rooms he and his new mate, Jess shared at the palace in Aldera. Grabbing a duffle bag from his closet he began shoving clothes in, muttering under his breath. How dare Leia ask him to spy on his closest friends since childhood? So they were in Naboo, so they were having a ball. What did that matter to the queen? She'd been the one to push them away in the first place.  </p><p>He could never the forget the look on Leia’s face when she’d raced to the empty visitor’s suite to see for herself that the princes had left. For one long moment, she’d been devastated, unable to understand how a woman could come between a mother and her sons. That had been quickly replaced with rage and a burning need for revenge. He heard it in every word she spoke about the situation. </p><p>If the boys hadn’t met Rey. </p><p>If the boys hadn’t gone to Takodana. </p><p>If the boys hadn’t left her, just like Han. </p><p>There was only so much Poe could do to replace the princes. He had a wife, newly pregnant, and couldn’t hold Leia’s hand every moment as she dealt with Exegol and Tarkin or that snake who’d arrived days previous – Snoke. She’d put together this embarrassment of a treaty with Exegol, promising them a Prince to marry, and Poe truly had no desire to be around when it all blew up in her face. But sending him undercover to Naboo was a horrible idea. He’d been going back and forth with the princes since they were teenagers. Everyone knew he was a member of the Queen’s Guard. Everyone would know why he was at Theed Palace. </p><p>Jess came in just as he was putting his best cloak in the bag, electing to wear his second best for the ride. The look on her face told him she’d been made aware of his new assignment. </p><p>“The woman is mad, Poe. The princes will have you executed for spying.” </p><p>“Not if I can talk with them outside of the public events. Let them know she pushed me into this, left me with no choice.” </p><p>She sat on the bed; her eyes filled with worry. “What do I do if something happens to you?” </p><p>“You head for Yavin and my family. They will shelter you, care for you and the baby. Stop worrying, Ben and Kylo have been my brothers since we were all old enough to walk. They might throw me in a cell, but they will give me a fair hearing.” </p><p>“I love you, Poe.” </p><p>“I love you too. Be careful around Leia. Do nothing to call her attention down on you. If you can get a private message to me, great but don’t try if it is too dangerous. I should return within three weeks. If after four you’ve had no word of me, head for Yavin. Do you understand me, Omega?” </p><p>“Yes Alpha.” </p><p>Kissing her fiercely, he raced out the door, knowing if he didn’t, he never would. As he galloped across the bridge to the mainland, he braced himself for a cold ride to Theed Palace, made even more so because he had no idea what type of situation he was headed toward, only of the nightmare he was leaving behind in Aldera. </p><p>Three days later, he dismounted at the inn two blocks from Theed Palace’s main entrance. As arranged, an invitation to the event the next evening was waiting in his rooms. Cold and weary, he rang for a hot meal and a bath. Perhaps a good night’s sleep would change his attitude. </p><p>The sun was higher in the sky than he’d life when he heard banging on the door. Stumbling to the door, he was surprised to see Leia’s twin brother, Luke, the Duke of Tatooine. </p><p>“Prince Luke,” he bowed, “to what do I owe this honor.” </p><p>“We need to talk Dameron. I need to know what is going on with Leia.” </p><p>The prince swept into his rooms, with a servant rolling in a cart loaded with breakfast pastries, fruit, meat, and tea. </p><p>“Eat.”  </p><p>Dameron sat down and pulled a croissant toward his plate, using the jar pot to spoon out preserves. He eyed the man before him, wondering what in the world the Duke of Tatooine wanted with him and having the sinking feeling it wasn’t anything he could go along with. </p><p>After a moment, Luke began pacing in front of the fireplace.  </p><p>“I know it must seem strange to you that I’ve taken a position opposite Leia, but please know this was not done without a great deal of thought and meditation. My sister is wrong about the boys and her refusal to even come to the negotiation table just proves her stubborn pride. I’m sure her laments are full of how she’s been wronged. Never a word about what’s she did.” </p><p>Poe smiled bitterly. “Leia is always very vocal about the injuries to her from both Ben and Kylo but not very astute at knowing how she’s injured others.” </p><p>Luke stared at him with those clear blue eyes that always seemed to stare directly into one’s soul. “Are you here to injure the princes or the princess?” </p><p>“No. I’m supposed to report on who are their allies, what are their numbers.” </p><p>“You aren’t going to leave Theed Palace, you know that Dameron?” </p><p>“I do. But I had to come. She threatened Jess.” </p><p>“We will do what we can to get her safely to your family’s holdings. Your father is here for the ball. Ah, I see the surprise in your eyes. Many of those Leia has long called friends are appalled at her turning her back on her own and allying with that snake in Exegol. Most agree it is time for a change in leadership, that younger ideas will lead us to greater prosperity.” </p><p>“And what do you feel my Lord Luke?” </p><p>“That it is time for old things to die off. A wind of change needs to blow through, and the children are just the hurricane we’ve all needed.” </p><p>Poe shook his head, running a hand through his short curls. </p><p>“I certainly hope you know what you’re doing, or we’re all going to hang for treason.” </p><p>Luke slapped him on the shoulder. </p><p>“Not at all, my dear Dameron. The penalty to treason against the throne is beheading.” </p><p>___________________________________________________________ </p><p> </p><p>For the first time since she’d allowed the boy’s grandmother to help her with choosing clothes, Rey felt comfortable.  </p><p>Tonight, she would be in a dress, but it was cut in Jakku style, split up to the hips on both sides, with soft silk pants underneath which allowed her to move freely or even fight should the need arise. The sleeves were long and somewhat loose and the neckline showed off the sprinkling of freckles across her chest. Her hair was in Alderaanian braids proclaiming loudly, “Mate”, “Beloved”, “Princess”; both Alphas wanted no mistake made – this was their One, and everyone needed to adjust. </p><p>The ballroom was already thick with attendees as they approached the doorman. The ceremonial position was traditionally held by the captain of the Gungan Royal Forces. He knew the princes from their childhood, and winked happily as the triad waited to enter the crowded party. </p><p>Rapping his staff three times on the floor, all noise in the room fell silent. </p><p>“Presenting their Highnesses, the Crown Prince of Alderaan, Benjamin Solo, the Crown Prince of Naboo, Anakin Solo, and their wife, the Crown Princess, Reyna of Jakku.” </p><p>She felt her skin tingle as the name was set out into the universe. Reyna Solo. For the first time since her parents’ sold her into slavery, Rey had a family who loved and protected her. They were hers, and she was theirs. Walking down the staircase in front of hundreds of pairs of judgmental eyes, she felt her confidence rapidly waning. Who was she to marry into this ancient royal house? No one. The Council of Elders would certainly see that as well and then what would happen? She’d already come between her Alphas and their mother, now they would lose their titles and fortunes unless they set her aside. Just as Plutt had always promised her, she was nothing and caused nothing but troubles. Soon Ben and Kylo would see that too and she would be alone again. </p><p>“Omega,” Ben hissed into her right ear, “stop thinking so poorly of yourself. We will never leave you and titles mean nothing without you in our lives. These people are the ones who are nothing. They are not a part of us, and their opinions mean nothing to us. Now give us a smile before I pinch your ass and make you jump.” </p><p>“You would not!” her eyes narrowed at him as they walked toward the dais holding the throne and several smaller chairs. </p><p>“Try me,” he promised as he helped her up the stairs, Kylo one step below in case she should stumble and need him to steady her to keep from falling. “Ky isn’t the only one who knows how to get a rise out of you, sweetheart.” </p><p>Seating her first, the princes took their usual positions, Ben to the right and Kylo to the left. The music resumed and the light conversation hummed as both Alphas turned their attentions to her. </p><p>“Are you comfortable?” Kylo asked. </p><p>“Considering there are more people in this room than I have ever been around? I am all right.” </p><p>“Is there anything we can do to help?” </p><p>“No. Just be with me.” </p><p>“Always,” Ben muttered, his eyes searching the crowd. Rey frowned when she saw his distraction. </p><p>“What are you looking for Benjamin?” </p><p>“I could have sworn I saw Poe Dameron in the crowd.” </p><p>“Dameron?” Kylo began searching as well. “How did he sneak into the Palace?” </p><p>“I don’t know my brother, but if I find him, I’ll be damn sure to find out.” </p><p>At that moment, Padme and Anakin were announced, and the three of them stood to await their presence on the dais. She noted both Ben and Kylo searching the audience while trying to appear properly respectful. Once Padme was seated, both men left in search of their target, leaving her to explain what was happening to the Queen. </p><p>Padme only nodded and squeezed Rey’s hand. “I know dear. He’s supposed to report back to Leia on who are our allies and what our numbers will be. Of course, he won’t be leaving Naboo, but I’m sure Leia knew he’d never return when she sent him. Now we have to make sure his mate is all right.” </p><p>Rey leaned back in her chair, eyes scanning for her Alphas, but they apparently had Dameron and were headed to question their friend, leaving Rey with the grandparents. She watched as guests came forward to thank the Queen for her hospitality and to wish them a long life. Few looked at Rey. None acknowledged the princes and their unique relationship. Rey began to feel very alone. </p><p>After an uncomfortably long time sitting alone, Rey stood and excused herself. With light feet and a swiftness she didn’t know she possessed, she managed to leave the ballroom only hearing a few of the choicer comments sent in her direction. </p><p>“Such a tiny thing to be an Omega. She’ll never carry pups for those two. Have you seen the size difference?” </p><p>“Her skin is so much darker. I suppose that’s what daily sun expose will do. Pity, she might have had a lovely complexion.” </p><p>“Her hair isn’t very notable. Just a hint of red in brown. I just can’t see what they see in her?” </p><p>“Well, of course it must be sexual. Why else would brothers share a woman?” </p><p>“Do you think they share her at the same time?” </p><p>She made it back to their rooms before breaking down completely. Ripping the tiara out of her hair, she placed it on the desk Ben and Kylo shared before shedding her clothes and washing the cosmetics off her face. From her drawers she pulled out soft leather leggings and a leather tunic. Pulling on her boots, she grabbed a cloak and slipped out of their rooms and out to the stables. </p><p>The mare she’d ridden from Alderaan to Naboo nickered when she recognized Rey’s face. Sliding an apple she’d snagged from the kitchens to the white mare, Rey buried her face in the horse’s warm neck and sobbed. What a horrible evening. What horrible people. While she’d expected the people to be resistant to her, she’d never thought they would ignore her completely, even while insulting her to her face. If Ben and Kylo had been there, no one would have dared say such horrid things about or to her. </p><p>When her tears were all cried out, Rey curled up in the stall against her sleeping horse and snuggled closely. It was times like this she wished for the open skies of Takodana and freedom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Calm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose Tico of Hayes knew something was wrong the moment she and Armitage Hux entered the ball room. It wasn’t just the abundance of guards shepherding the guests to their quarters. It wasn’t the empty chairs on the dais. It was the scent of two panicked Alpha, one she’d experienced before on the way from Jakku to Alderaan, the night the two Princes confronted Rey and each other over their feelings and the overwhelmed Omega had run and hidden from her distraught Alphas. </p>
<p>It took several attempts for Ben and Kylo calm down enough to tell them what happened, but the best Rose could understand, the princes took Poe Dameron into custody, turning him over to the Captain of the Guard after a brief interrogation. Once they returned to the ballroom it was immediately apparent Rey was missing. None of the guard could remember seeing her leave, but her presence was nowhere to be sensed. </p>
<p>The two Alphas were on edge, questioning everyone before narrowing down on an older woman, tall and whip-thin with a sharp nose and cold blue eyes. The wife of a merchant in Aldera who maintained a winter home in Theed, the woman made no disguise of her dislike for the new Crown Princess. </p>
<p>“The only time I saw the scavenger was as she exited the ballroom after the Princes left with Sir Dameron. I assumed she was going back to wherever she came from, and good riddance. Now perhaps we can find you both suitable mates.” </p>
<p>Kylo stalked to the woman, his eyes almost black in his anger. “If any harm comes to the Crown Princess, I will hold you and your family responsible for ten generations, do you understand me? Your debt will never be paid should our wife be hurt because of your selfish bias. Leave, and never return to Theed Palace again. You are banished, and your court privileges revoked.” </p>
<p>Guards escorted the pale woman from the room as the two paced back and forth attempting to locate Rey’s Force Signature, but they were too distracted. It was apparent to all those gathered that neither could focus, needing to harm something to release the fear and anger they felt over Rey’s disappearance. Rose saw this while they were traveling to Alderaan. Pain grounded them, reminded them of what was truly important – Rey. </p>
<p>“Prince Ben, perhaps we can attack this logically. Rey was upset,” Rose pulled out a sheet of paper and a nub of pencil and began making notes. “She’s only been here a few weeks, where does she know well enough to take off without a guide?” </p>
<p>Ben shook his head, a quick moment of frustration flashing across his features. “I don’t know, the gardens maybe? There are a few secluded alcoves where she could be alone. The stables. She adores all the animals. Otherwise, our rooms or down by the lake.” </p>
<p>Rose nodded. “Good, then we split up. Gardens – Ben, you seem to know her special places in there best, okay? Kylo, you take the stables. Armitage you head to the lake path, and I’ll check your rooms. We each take a comm unit, set to the same channel, and we report back in once we reach our destinations. All right?” </p>
<p>She took off for the royal suite, hoping Rey was simply pouting on the balcony. Running was Rey’s signature avoidance move. It had saved her from Plutt's beatings many times as they grew up in Jakku. Since meeting the brothers and having to rely on her own decisions, anything which made her feel inferior was a trigger, and that asinine woman’s comments were more than a trigger, they were Rey’s worst self-opinions spoke in another’s hatred.  </p>
<p>Reaching the suite, it took her only a moment to realize Rey had indeed come back the rooms, only to change and leave again. She pulled out the comm unit and let everyone know the rooms were a dead end. Now she could only wait and hope one of the others found her before her anxiety and loathing took her too far down the path of darkness. </p>
<p>     ________________________________________________________ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben raced through the gardens, looking in every corner and hiding spot he knew, desperate to find Rey before she fell too far down the hole into her depression. Another side effect of Plutt and his non-stop verbal abuse of the poor child. At the moment, all Ben wanted was to pull his mate into his arms and remind her of how perfect she was, and how much he and Kylo needed her support. </p>
<p>He wasn’t terribly surprised that some had made vicious remarks about their relationship. Some days he still woke up staring at the other two bed mates beside him and wondered how the fuck he ended up where he was. Four years ago, he and Kylo had almost killed each other after their mother and her endless attempts to mate them off drove them into a frenzy, and now he shared a soulmate with his twin. The Force has a strange sense of destiny. </p>
<p>The deeper he investigated the gardens, the more he realized she wasn’t there. There was no echo of her fragrance, and her Force Signature seemed far away and muted. Sad. Alone. </p>
<p>With a shake, he pulled out the comm unit and reported Rey wasn’t in the gardens. Hopefully Armitage or Kylo would have better results. </p>
<p>     ________________________________________________________ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo ran to the stables as if he were being chased by the hounds of hell. She had to be there, she just had to be. He doesn’t know if he or Ben would survive without her. He’ll never forget that first day by the lake in Takodana, the brilliance of her smile or the horror of the scars on her back. Their daring, brilliant scavenger who captured them both with those large, soft hazel orbs and the scent of jasmine and home. She was the one thing that kept both their Alpha's tamed, calm and reasonable. Without that influence, Kylo knew he could easily become a monster. </p>
<p>In front of the stables stood a diminutive old woman, a deep frown on her face. Maz was in charge of all the barns and stables, and brooked no lip when it came to her ‘babies’ as she called each animal in Theed Palace’s extensive farm system, including the horses belonging to the Royal Family and guard. Maz was older than anyone else in the palace’s employ and Kylo had known her since he could walk. </p>
<p>“Anakin Solo! Mind telling me why your mate is sleeping in one of my stalls?” </p>
<p>Kylo skidded to a stop, throwing his arms around the smaller woman and spinning her in a circle. </p>
<p>“She’s here? Thank the Maker. Lady Sindian insulted her last night at the ball, and while Ben and I were preoccupied with security matters, she ran off to be alone. We’ve been looking all night.” </p>
<p>“Why weren’t you there to protect her from those slime who call themselves the nobility of Naboo? What as more important than shielding your Force-given mate from hurt?” </p>
<p>“Poe Dameron was sent to spy on us.” </p>
<p>The diminutive woman's expression harden immediately. “By whom?” </p>
<p>“My mother. Maz, I think she’s finally lost her mind.” </p>
<p>“You might be right, Kylo. Aligning herself with the Emperor, that’s dark work there and nothing I ever thought I would see in a Skywalker. Not after the pain your grandparents went through when your grandfather was a prisoner of the Emperor for three years. Leia has lost hope, something is casting shadows of darkness on her thoughts and actions. She no longer can see the future, and once Palpatine has what he wants from her and Alderaan, he will crush them like a stone.” </p>
<p>“Then Ben and I and our allies will have to stop them first.” </p>
<p>Maz shook her head. “It’s bad when family turns against family. But there are many balls in the air right now, and none of us know when or where the next strike will come. Take your mate to your rooms and let her know she’s safe. As an Omega that’s what she needs most right now. Her safety has been disrupted, reassure her. Leave your mother’s plotting to those of us in the Resistance. I’ll be in touch with you or Prince Benjamin soon with plans and ideas. But beware. I feel a movement in the Force of evil intent toward Rey. You and Benjamin must be vigilant in your protection.” </p>
<p>He clasps the old woman’s shoulders. “Thank you, Maz; and thank you for watching over Rey. Anyone could have stolen her while we were distracted.” </p>
<p>“Remember that one of you is supposed to handle the problems while the other takes care of your Omega. Rey is precious, a Force-bonded soulmate. Increase your vigilance young Solo. Now go, get your girl.” </p>
<p>Kylo stepped through the barn door and immediately saw the one occupied stall containing the horse Dameron loaned Rey in Jakku. In the corner of the stall slept Rey, her cloak wrapped around her as she slept unaware of the thousand-pound beast trying to avoid the curled-up human on top of its hay pile. He stared in amazement at his mate, shivering with the loss of heat from the mare. He slid his arms under her slight form and began the trip back to their rooms, Rey snuggling into the heat of his chest. </p>
<p>“What are we going to do with you, little kitten? Half the court is out looking for you.” </p>
<p>Her eyes remained shut, but the tears leaked down her cheeks regardless. “They were cruel, and you both left me.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Rey. We shouldn’t have both left but the sight of Dameron inside our walls brought us to high alert. Neither of us realized anyone would take advantage of our hospitality to insult our family in our own home.” </p>
<p>She was quiet, but he could feel the quiet sobs shaking her lithe frame and it infuriated him. How could anyone speak ill of the kindest, warmest, lightest human he’d ever met? Rey was pure Light poured into a small frame, and Kylo knew it would take several days of concentrated attention from both Ben and himself to pull her out of this self-loathing. </p>
<p>     ___________________________________________________________ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hunter slipped through the midnight streets of Mos Eisley, waiting for her contact to arrive at the noisy, brightly lit cantina. Intelligence from normally reliable sources said information could be had here, it one was willing to sit and watch the world pass by. Ordering a bottle of Corellian brandy, the hunter settled into the darkened corner and waited. </p>
<p>It was during the latest hours of the night, when only the darkest of business is conducted when the Togruta slid into the booth’s other side. </p>
<p>“They are in Naboo, well protected by the Gungan army and a coalition comprised of a multitude of nations. It is looking more and more like war will happen any day. Queen Organa has an image to uphold, and her actions toward her sons have made Alderaan a thing to be pitied. Public opinion lies firmly with the princes and their bride. If your master is wise, he will leave Alderaan to their fate and return to Exegol.” </p>
<p>“The matter is personal for Moff Tarkin. The girl was to be his bride before being stolen by the Alderaanian princes. The Moff only wishes compensation for his loss.” </p>
<p>“And the Moff thinks Palpatine will gift him Alderaan in place of an Omega?” </p>
<p>“Perhaps. I don’t presume to know the mind of the Emperor. However, Alderaan and Naboo will both be punished for hiding the Royal Princess from her family. The Skywalkers have finally reached too high in their ambition, and the Emperor is ready to cut them down at the knees.” </p>
<p>The Togruta laughed into his drink. “I don’t think the Moff or the Emperor understand what they are up against. I doubt the princes are going to sit back and calmly watch their mate kidnapped.” </p>
<p>“Please, I prefer the term returned to her rightful owner. “ </p>
<p>“Where will you go now?” </p>
<p>The hunter finished her drink and set the glass gently upon the table. “I hear the hunting in Naboo this time of year is very exciting. Death-defying, even.” </p>
<p>“And how will you reach this illusive prey?” </p>
<p>“Through Arkanis I believe. Sir Brendol is a name on my list that has long needed erasing.” </p>
<p>“Then it was nice to know you, Phasma. I shall drink to your memory every time I encounter another of your people. Take care of yourself, and should you survive this madness in Naboo, come find me. The drinks will be on me.” </p>
<p>The Togruta slipped out and disappeared quickly into the crowd. The hunter remained seated, thinking on what her contact revealed, wondering about what he didn’t and debating if this contract was truly worth pursuing. She knew the Solo brothers, had met them in battle once before and knew together they were unstoppable. In addition, they would have the advantage of terrain and weather.  </p>
<p>Eventually she decided to head for Arkanis. She’d complete the contract issued for the removal of Sir Brendol Hux and then see what happened. It had been months since she’d spoken with Armitage and she had no idea if his ambitions were still the same. The rumor of him finding an Omega of his own, a companion of the Crown Princess, told her his affections were changed, so if true it stood to reason he would no longer want her, another Alpha. </p>
<p>She threw the rest of her drink down quickly, and left a small tip on the table. It was time to move on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had the strangest dream the other night, and I'm trying to expand it into its own story. I'm not sure how long this will be, but I'm aiming for 10 chapters. This 'shelter-at-home' is great except once I finish telecommuting I find I have a certain malaise toward my writing. I'm hoping this little exercise stretches the brain cells.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>